Memories Beyond The Wings
by Sakura Hime TRC
Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?
1. The day we meet

Author: Sakura Hime  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Huwaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! It's my first fanfic… ~  
I'm soooo nervous!!!!  
My big bro n my friends help me to translate it to English… demo…  
If it has some mistakes in grammar, writing, or anything, please let me know so that I can make the correction… Arigatou minna!!!

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

* * *

"Who are you? What's your name?" asked the little girl.

*no answer*

"You're going to live here too?" asked the little girl again.

*again, no answer*

"Really? Horray! Let's be friends then!!" said the little girl happily.

**************************************************************************  
"Itte Kimasu!!" said the girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes named Sakura.

"Itterashai!" said the woman with blonde hair.

So Sakura, a sixteen years old girl, was in her way to her new high school. She felt nervous but also happy. She's going to be a high school student soon, or maybe she is a high school student. In her way to school…

"Sakura-chan!!" greeted another girl with long black hair and violet eyes. (I'm sorry if I'm wrong. I don't know what's Tomoyo's eye color actually is.)

Sakura turned around and saw her best friend, waving at her, "Tomoyo-chan!! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. And how about you, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm nervous. But I'm fine too," said Sakura with smile.

Both of the girls kept chatting, just then, Sakura saw a young boy walked with the same uniform with her. He looked very handsome. He had his hair chocolate and he's tall. She kept watching at him for a moment, until Tomoyo called her and startled her.

"What happen, Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura with a smile. She then took another look at the place she was watching that boy before, but now, he's gone.

"Where did he go? Why I feel like… I know him?"

--Afternoon, at recess time, in the school—

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going at the recess time?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, I want to explore the school. I haven't known some sorts places and I want to know more about our classmates. How about you, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I will just follow you. Besides, it's not good for you to walk alone."

Sakura giggled, "Okay, but first, let me eat first! I'm hungry!"

Sakura and Tomoyo then had their lunch. Then, they went outside of the classroom to explore the school. The school is really big. They met some of their classmates and friends, also their seniors. They went to the library, the canteen, laboratory, the sports field and other places. But then, they got lost…

"Tomoyo-chan, do you know where exactly we are right now?" Sakura asked with frightened.

"I'm not so sure, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo answered with frightened too.

"Maybe we got lost…" said Tomoyo.

. . .

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura was surprised.

"What should we do? What will the teacher said when they know that we're not in the class. And how do we go back or even go home?" Sakura started to cry.

"We should find our way!" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked around to find their way back to the classroom. (Just imagine how big the school is until they got lost). Sakura was still crying and sobbing and followed Tomoyo behind. She didn't look forward and just follow the footsteps she heard. Just then, she heard nothing. She wiped her tears to looks around…

Tomoyo wasn't there…

She was alone…

No one around…

She was left alone…

Her best friend now was gone, no one there, no sounds except the wind and her sob. She was alone in this big garden, and also got lost. She really didn't know what she should do. She was crying and sobbing, certainly didn't know her way back to the classroom.

She couldn't think clearly. She just cried and cried, and walked without seeing where she went. Some strange noises came and that made her more scared. She didn't like ghost or even hated something like that. She hated to be alone. But now, what could she do? No one was there, and no one will help her, or even noticed that she was there.

Suddenly, she fell down. She felt her leg hurt, but she didn't care. What she needed to do is now to find her way. She continued to walk again, even her leg felt more and more hurt.

Next, she fell down for the second times. Now, she could see that her leg was red, especially her knee. She still didn't care. It hurt so much, but she still tried to walk.

The third time she fell down, she even couldn't stand up. She looked at her leg and found out that she had sprained her ankle. Her knee was bleeding and her ankle was sprained. It hurt her so much. She couldn't stand or walk. She just sat down there and crying. She cried for her pain and also for her frightened. Her cried became louder and louder.

Then, she heard some noises. The bushes were moving. Something must be behind there. And she felt that 'that thing' is moving towards her place. She became more scared. She tried to walk and run away, but her leg resisted it. She just gave up to whatever will happen. She couldn't do anything. She closed her eyes, waiting for what will happen. She shut her eyes tightly as she knew that 'that thing' was now walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura didn't want to open her eyes yet. She knew that it was a person (of course, and, oh yeah, it's a male). She didn't want to show her tears, but they have fallen down.

"What are you doing here?" again, that person asked her for the second times. She braved herself to open her eyes and saw who was talking.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised.

There, a young boy with the same uniform with her (of course, they are in the same school and they are still in the school) squat to see what happen to her.

"It's you…"

* * *

It's enough for the first chapter XD

saa.. Plz review n take a look at the next chapter XD


	2. My True Feelings

Author: Sakura Hime TRC  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

This is the second chapter from my first fanfic…  
Sorry for make you waiting…  
Please enjoy it ^^ I hope you like it ^^

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

_____________________________________________________________________  
*The previous chapter*

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised.

There, a young boy with the same uniform with her (of course, they are in the same school and they are still in the school) squat to see what happen to her.

"It's you…"

*************************************************************************  
Sakura kept staring that boy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes without answering his question.

"It's you… You're that boy…"

Sakura didn't realize that her tears kept falling down, or even harder. That boy became more worried and confused whether he had hurt her or something.

"… A-Are you alright?" that boy asked nervously.

Sakura blinked her eyes for couple times to clear her tears. She was about to wipe them when that boy stopped her.

"Don't! Your hands are dirty. They can irritation your eyes," said that boys kindly. He then took out his handkerchief and held Sakura's face. He wiped her tears with his handkerchief gently and carefully. Sakura gave no response to him (it's because she's shy and blushed ^ ^) and made him felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have known that… I shouldn't do that!"

"It's okay," Sakura said quietly and softly. She bowed her head to hide her red face.

There was a quiet moment between those two. Then, that boy started the conversation.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked his previous question again.

Sakura was embarrassed to say the truth, but she had to say it. Yes, she had to. Or she won't go back to the classroom and met Tomoyo.

"… I… I got lost…" Sakura said it sooo softly and quietly. That boy even couldn't hear what she was talking about.

"What?"

Sakura gulped and muster her strength and brave to say it out a loud.

"…I GOT LOST!!!" Now, she said it too loud and even can make the whole school hear what she said (and it's actually impossible if you don't use any microphone).

Sakura was really embarrassed and her face was now totally red. She knew that it was embarrassing for the 16 years old teenager still got lost. That boy also became quiet for some reasons.

"What happen to your leg? Are you alright?"

"… I fell down…" A hint of embarrassment was found in her voice.

"Is that hurt?"

"… A bit…"

That boy didn't believe that her leg hurt only a bit. He looked at hear and gave her a gaze that he was worrying her.

"… It's hurt…"

Once more, that boy stared at her.

"… OKAY! IT HURTS A LOT!!!" finally, she said the truth (or maybe shouts the truth).

That boy smiled and asked her, "Can you walk?"

Sakura felt hesitant because before, she even couldn't stand up. "I hope so…"

Sakura tried to stand up, but failed and she fell down, but that boy quickly caught her and brought her near him. And now, their faces were so near. They even can felt each other's breath.

Sakura was blushed, but she couldn't hide it. "I'm sorry…"

That boy smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll carry you to the class."

That boy then picked her up and carried her in bridal style (I want to get that too ~). Sakura couldn't help but just blushed. He's so kind, even to stranger.

"Put your arms around me, so that you won't fall down. Just in case."

Sakura nodded and put her arms around his neck and kept blushing. Not long, they were near the school building.

"You can put me down now," said Sakura shyly.

But that boy didn't listen to her and kept carrying her to the school hospital. They went inside it but no one's around. He put her on the bed and looked for some medicine. Sakura now knew what he was doing. He tried to treat her pain first. But he had done so many things to her and she didn't want to trouble him any further.

"Umm… It's okay… You no need to be bothered…"

"Don't worry, I want to do this and I'm not bothered at all."

He then washed Sakura's wounds and treated them. Sakura was very pleased to him. But something stuck in her mind. She knew that he's really looked like the boy in her dreams, but can it be? She even didn't know his name. Yet, she felt like she had ever met him, not in the dream for sure.

"Thank you for helping me. I can get my own way from now," Sakura tried to stand up but once again fell down and being caught by that boy.

"Don't force yourself. I'll help you," that boy smiled and made Sakura blushed. And again, he carried Sakura in bridal style.

--In front of Sakura's class—

"Can you walk from here?" asked that boy worriedly (I forgot to mention that before, Sakura has told him her class and in that school, a student may not come into the other class except the teacher allows them).

"Yes, I feel better now. Thank you," Sakura smiled warmly.

When that boy was about to leave, Sakura called him, "Umm… May I ask, what's your name?"

"I'm Syaoran. Syaoran Li from 1-B," said Syaoran with smile (I used 1 instead of 10 because I think it's better to use 1 to refer the first grade of high school, and it's the same as the grade 10).

"I-I'm Sakura Kinomoto Hime from 1-C. It's nice to know you," Sakura bowed her head and blushed.

Syaoran chuckled and said, "Yes, nice to know you too. Your last name, it means as 'princess'?"

Sakura blushed and nodded, "I guess so."

Then, the bell rang (it means the recess time is over. It's really long ne? ^ ^)

"Alright, see you later, Sakura Hime," Syaoran smiled as he went back to his class.

Sakura blushed and kept staring at Syaoran. Then, Tomoyo called her from behind.

"Sakura-chan!! I'm glad to see you!! I was really worried when I realized that you gone!!"

"It's okay now, Tomoyo-chan!! Don't worry!!" Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo just then found out that Sakura had injured her leg. "Sakura-chan! What happen to your leg? Are you alright?"

"I sprained it before, but I'm alright now. Syaoran-kun had treated me and it's not as hurt as before," Sakura blushed again when she remembered Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun… ne?" Tomoyo teased her.

Sakura blushed and nervously said, "Tomoyo-chan! It's not like what you think! Syaoran-kun and I is just friends!"

Tomoyo giggled, "I didn't say anything about you and him, right? Why do you become so nervous like that?"

Sakura blushed even more, "I-I'm not nervous! See? I'm just fine!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Tomoyo-chan, look. I and him is just friend, okay? So, please just stop it!"

"Okay, okay. But can you ask him to guide you around the school? So that you won't get lost again."

"… M-Me?"

"Yes, you! Who else? I'm not included, right?"

"Tomoyo-chan!!!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, tell me, is he handsome?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

Sakura blushed again and just nodded. Then, Tomoyo giggled. She kept teasing Sakura even on their way home.

--The next day, on the way to school--

"Tomoyo-chan!!"

"Sakura-chan!! So, are you going to ask that 'Syaoran-kun' to guide you around the school today?" Tomoyo teased her again.

"Tomoyo-chan!! Stop it!!"

Tomoyo kept teasing Sakura until they arrived at their school. There, they heard the girls shouting happily. They went to the sounds' sources and found out that some of the boys are having their soccer practice.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!! It's Syaoran from class 1-B, right?" one of the girls said.  
"Yes, he is soooooo handsome!!!!!" another girl replied.  
"He is, he is soooooooooo cool!!!!" another girl replied again.

"Sakura-chan, looks like you have some rivals to get Syaoran's heart," Tomoyo said to Sakura.

Sakura just stared at Syaoran, "It's him… It should be him…" Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked confusedly.

* * *

Plz review ^o^

O-N-E-G-A-I


	3. The Accident

Author: Sakura Hime TRC  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Huwaaah… Now, it's already chapter 3 w  
I never think that I could finish it quickly ^w^  
But, anyway, I'm sorry for make u waiting… Jya, please enjoy ^ ^

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

_____________________________________________________________________  
*The previous chapter*

Sakura just stared at Syaoran, "It's him… It should be him…" Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked confusedly.

*************************************************************************  
"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo shook Sakura's shoulder and made her surprised.

"Uh? Eh? What's up, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura hasn't realized that Tomoyo called her before.

"Sakura-chan, I've tried to call you before, but you didn't say anything, or even hear me! What happen? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry," Sakura smiled but then she looked again at Syaoran.

Syaoran, who realized that Sakura was staring at him, smiled at her.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Kyaaaaaaaa! He smiled!!!!" said one of the girls.

"Yeah, he's soooooo cool!!! I wonder who he smiled for!!" replied another girl.

"That doesn't matter!! At least, we can see he smiled!!!" replied another girl.

"Looks like Syaoran-kun has so many fans. What do you think, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.

"Did he… smile at me just now?" Sakura asked in her mind.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!"

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan? What's up?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm the one who should ask you what's up! You kept staring at Syaoran-kun!"

Sakura just be quiet and couldn't say anything.

"Sakura-chan, are you…"

Sakura cut Tomoyo's word nervously, "I don't like Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan! Believe me!"

Tomoyo tried to hide her chuckle, "Sakura-chan, I didn't say that you like him. Why are you talking that way?"

Sakura blushed and tried to avoid Tomoyo's face, "I… I just… ukh…"

Sakura lost her words. She kept thinking about the right words and she didn't realize that Syaoran was walking towards her and Tomoyo. Tomoyo, who saw him, quickly and quietly go to leave Sakura and him alone.

"Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura was surprised. It's not Tomoyo-chan's voice (of course, it's a boy voice). And besides, he knew her name and called her by 'Kinomoto', not 'Sakura'. She turned her head and saw Syaoran was in front of her.

"It's you again…" Sakura said in her mind as she blushed. Her heart was beating so fast.

"Kinomoto-san, how's your leg?" Syaoran asked as he smiled.

"He's so handsome and cool, even he's sweating and panting, but still, he's sooo handsome, and just now, he called my name, and now, he's talking with me…" Sakura thought as she blushed.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Ah, yes, I feel better now. Thank you, umm…" Sakura said nervously.

"Syaoran, just call me Syaoran," Syaoran said as he smiled, even he was a little bit disappoint because Sakura didn't remember his name. (Well, actually, Sakura does remember his name, she just too shy to call him… ^w^)

"Ah, okay, Syaoran-san," Sakura said as her head face the floor. Her face became so red and she didn't want Syaoran to see her that way.

"Kinomoto-san, you should go back to your class now, can you walk by yourself?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded and tried to walk away, but her legs feel like a jelly and she shuddered even more. Her heart beat so fast. Even her leg felt better, but since yesterday, Tomoyo helped her to walk a little bit. Just when she fell down, Syaoran caught her.

"Kinomoto-san! Are you really alright?"

"I will never be alright when you're with me. You always make my heart beats so fast," Sakura said in her mind.

"Yes, I'm just fine. Don't worry," Sakura tried her best to smile and hide her blush.

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa! Kyaaaaaa! He holds her!!" Sakura could hear on girls said to her friends.

"Yeah, I hope I am that girl!" replied her friends.

"She's sooo lucky!!!" replied another one.

Syaoran just ignored those girl and asked warmly, "Kinomoto-san, are you alright? Should I help you to walk to your class?"

"I'm fine, Syaoran-san. I can make my own way," Sakura tried to walk, but fell down and one more being saved by Syaoran.

"I don't see that," Syaoran brought her to sit on the bench.

"Please wait here. I'm going to change my clothes first, and then I'll help you."

"It's alright, Syaoran-san. I don't want to troublesome you," Sakura said as she struggled to stand up, but Syaoran held her so that she kept sit down.

"I don't feel like you troublesome me. Don't worry, I want to help you. Please let me do," Syaoran pleaded.

Sakura just nodded weakly and waited until Syaoran finished changing his clothes. Then, he helped her to go to her class.

--In Sakura's class--

"Tomoyo-chan!! Where are you? Why you left me alone?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But didn't you like it? You can spend your time with your beloved Syaoran," Tomoyo giggled.

"It's not good! My heart beats so fast you…" Sakura clasped her mouth with her both hands. She blushed heavily as she sat down.

"Sakura-chan, what do you want to say just now?" Tomoyo teased her.

"No, no, I mean… well…"

"Just be honest to me, Sakura-chan. You like Syaoran, don't you?"

"Well, I guess so… But something like this can happen so often, right?! When somebody help you in such that kind and gentle way, you can just become what I am now! So, I don't think we can say and make the conclusion that easily!"

Tomoyo sighed and said, "Okay, it's up to you. I just don't want to know if later you cry when you know he has another girl instead of you."

"I won't," Sakura answered it clearly and surely. "I hope I won't cry…" she thought.

--a few days later—

Sakura was walking around the garden behind the school and was about to go back and go home when she heard some voices. She became curious and walked towards the sound's sources. She was surprised when she saw Syaoran was together with a girl.

"Syaoran-san… I… I just want to say that… I… like you…" Sakura heard that the girl said that way. She was surprised and worried. How if Syaoran says he likes her too? She will cry all the day. But, she heard nothing.

Suddenly, she heard Syaoran's voice, "I'm sorry, but, I can't. I've liked someone else, even though maybe she hates me."

Sakura was surprised. She wondered who is that lucky girl that Syaoran likes? And besides, why Syaoran said that the girl that he liked probably hates him? No way! Every girl won't hate him! Sakura then left and went home with many questions in her mind.

"Who is the girl that Syaoran-kun's likes? Who is she?"

Just then, Sakura thought something and she blushed.

"Is the girl is actually… me?" (She's so confident, ne? hehe… :P)

Indeed, she has been quiet close with him these days. But, is that really true that he likes her? She likes him though, but she never expected that he will. She doesn't want to talk about it… not for now… She has been confused enough, and thinking about it makes her more confused. It's enough.

Since that time, Sakura was a little bit shy to Syaoran. Sakura couldn't hold her blush, she likes him, and if she thinks that he probably like her to, it will make her more shy. Syaoran himself started to think that Sakura became more and more hate him. (Poor Syaoran… TT^TT)

One day, Sakura woke up late. She had a promise with Tomoyo today (oh yeah, I forget to tell you, it's Sunday ^w^) at 10 A.M. She needed time for about more than 1 hour to go to Tomoyo's house and now, it's 9.45. She quickly took a bath, changed her clothes and combed her hair. She ran to Tomoyo's house because she didn't want to disappoint Tomoyo. She didn't care about the things around her, what she care is just to arrive at Tomoyo's house at time (but it's impossible, right?). Just then, she bumped to someone. She was about to fall down when he (I made it as a boy, and can u guess who is it??? ^w^) tried to catch her, preventing her to fall down.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said without seeing who it is.

"Sakura-san?" He called her.

Sakura looked carefully and said, "Syaoran-kun?!"

Sakura was surprised to see and meet him here. She blushed but tried to keep the conversation. She just forgot her first purpose going to Tomoyo's house quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm on my way to the bookshop, what about you?"

"I…" Sakura just then remembered that she needed to go to Tomoyo's house quickly.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry, but I need to go now!"

"Wait, why are you in such a hurry? Can't you calm down for a moment?" Syaoran protested. (I wonder whether he wants to be with her longer… who knows? ^w^)

"I need to…" Sakura's words was cut when she saw someone was holding many things and he was running towards them.

"If this man hit Syaoran-kun, both of them might be injured" Sakura thought.

Without a second thought, Sakura pushed Syaoran aside, "Watch out! Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran was surprised, but what he could do? Sakura has pushed him aside and now, both of them fell down. Sakura was on top of Syaoran and…

* * *

I wonder what will happen ^w^  
Just wait for the next update w

Review please~


	4. Get Nervous & Get Love

Author: Sakura Hime TRC

Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Ne, ne, ne, do you all being curious with the last scene from the previous chapter? ^w^  
Well, maybe some of u have known what will happen, demo… if there's some people who still don't know it… well… I'll give u some hint…  
It's something that is very, very, VERY UNPREDICTABLE!!! And also shocking…

So, do u get it? Well, if still not, just read this chapter and review please ^w^

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

* * *

*The previous chapter*

Without a second thought, Sakura pushed Syaoran aside, "Watch out! Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran was surprised, but what he could do? Sakura has pushed him aside and now, both of them fell down. Sakura was on top of Syaoran and…

*************************************************************************  
Everything was quiet. No sounds…

Everyone was staring at them…

They even couldn't believe what happen to them…

Their eyes met each other…

They can hear each breath…

And… their lips were smashed to each other… (It means, they are kissing!! Owh, I love this scene… hehe… ^w^)

They blushed heavily as they stunned. It was their first time, and this thing happen in the middle of the crowd. People were staring at them. Sakura made the movement first.

"Go… Gomenasai!!! Hontou ni Gomenasai!!!" Sakura said as she blushed and sat down next to him.

"N-No… It's alright… And I'm sorry… Err…" Syaoran said as she blushed and stand up, followed by Sakura. Both of them lost their words and they couldn't say anything.

"I… I have to go now… See you later… B-Bye…" Sakura said as she walked to Tomoyo's house, leaving Syaoran behind.

--At Tomoyo's house—

"Sakura-chan!!! I was soooo worried!!! I thought something bad happen to you! Are you alright? What happen? You look awful!" Tomoyo said as she brought Sakura to her room.

"It's… It's nothing… Really, Tomoyo-chan…"

"Please don't lie to me. I know something must be happened to you just now. Please tell me!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"I… I don't know how to start… Everything just happened so fast…"

"Uh-huh, then, tell me!"

"I don't know how to say it, but, I woke up late this morning and I was in hurry to go to your house. And that 'thing' happen on my way here," Sakura started to blush.

"Let me guess, you met Syaoran on your way?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura blushed even more. She nodded shyly.

"Then, it's not horrible! It's a very nice thing, isn't it?"

"No, it's not!" Sakura snapped.

"I don't understand. Tell me everything!"

Sakura took a deep breath and started her story, "Well, on my way, I met him, just then when I was about to go here, I saw someone holding many things in his hand and he was about to hit Syaoran-kun. And I pushed Syaoran-kun aside and we both fell down."

"Uh-huh, then?"

"Well, I just didn't realize it… We…" Sakura started to blush heavily. "We kissed each other…" She said with a small voice.

Tomoyo was surprised. She never thought that this thing will happen to Sakura. She tried to cheer her up, "Sakura-chan, I don't think that's a horrible thing. I mean, maybe it just startled you, but believe me, it's not that bad."

Sakura frowned and said, "But then, what should I do? I just can't act like usual like there's nothing happen. I even can't meet him!"

"Why you can't?"

"Because I'll explode when I meet him!"

"Explode? I guess that means you like him, Sakura-chan."

"No way! Everyone who is on my place will feel the same! Even though I like him, he must be not like me…"

"Why you think that he doesn't like you?"

Sakura just stayed silent. She didn't realize that tears started to come out from her eyes.

"Why do I think that he doesn't like me? Does it mean that I don't have any chance?"

"Sakura-chan, look, I know that you must feel confused right now, but please think it over again carefully, okay? Now, take a rest, and be ready for tomorrow. I bet you will meet him tomorrow, whether you want it or not."

Sakura just nodded and went home. She then took a rest and be ready for tomorrow.

--The next day, at school—

Sakura and Syaoran kept avoiding each other. They won't talk, greet or even looked at each other. Tomoyo had tried to talk and advise Sakura, but she just won't listen to her. Syaoran himself was looking at Sakura from far away (he is in the field, playing soccer). He didn't want to talk to her, or see her face to face.

"Hey, Syaoran!" His friend named Takashi (I made it, but I don't know if he's in other anime or not) called him.

"Yes?"

"You kept staring and gazing. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just thinking about something," Syaoran tried to smile.

"Relax, dude. Don't bother yourself with it," advised Takashi.

"Yes, thank you."

Syaoran had tried his best to talk with Sakura, but Sakura kept avoiding him. He started to think whether she became more and more hate him from the previous accident. (The words 'the previous accident' refers to the kiss one… hehe…)

When it's time to go home, Syaoran saw Sakura walking alone. (Where's Tomoyo? Well, I make her gone for a moment so that I could get this scene ^w^). Syaoran braved himself to walk towards her and talk to her.

"Sakura-san, do you have time?" Syaoran asked politely.

"I… I'm sorry, but I'm in hurry," Sakura lied to avoid him. She blushed whenever she was with him.

Syaoran held his wrist and pleaded, "Please, I have something important to talk to you."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Please give me a few minutes to talk."

"I can't. Let go of me!"

"I won't unless you give me time to talk with you," Syaoran protested.

Sakura sighed and said, "Okay. Just for a moment, okay?"

Syaoran nodded and brought her to the quiet place. Both of their hearts beat so fast.

"Sakura-san, I don't know whether you will like this or not…"

"What does it mean? What he want to do with me?" Sakura thought worriedly.

"I know maybe you won't like it, but I need to say it…"

Sakura shut her eyes tightly.

"Sakura-san… I…"

* * *

That's it! I won't continue it for this chapter. I want to see ur review ^w^ (how naughty I am)

Just wait for the update, okay?

And can u guess what 'Syaoran' want to say???


	5. The New Girl

Author: Sakura Hime TRC (*notes: for this chapter, nee-chan helps me by giving me some ideas. Hope u enjoy it ^o^)  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Gomene, minna-san.. I late to post it… w

I wonder what Syaoran wants to say to Sakura…

Can u all guess it??? ^w^

Well, if u want to know what he wants to say, just read this chapter ^w^  
I will never can do it without all of ur help ^w^  
Arigatou!!!

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

* * *

*The previous chapter*

Syaoran nodded and brought her to the quiet place. Both of their hearts beat so fast.

"Sakura-san, I don't know whether you will like this or not…"

"What does it mean? What he want to do with me?" Sakura thought worriedly.

"I know maybe you won't like it, but I need to say it…"

Sakura shut her eyes tightly.

"Sakura-san… I…"

* * *

Syaoran looked at Sakura seriously. He held her wrist with both of his hand and pinned her to the wall. Sakura's heart beat so fast now. She shut her eyes more tightly and blushed more deeply. She gave up now and she didn't care what will happen to her.

"Sakura-san… I… I'm so sorry…" Syaoran said as he closed his eyes.

Sakura was surprised and opened her eyes immediately. She thought that he will say something more important to her, or maybe do something bad to her.

"Sy-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"I know that you hate me, but please, forgive me… I'm really sorry," Syaoran pleaded. His voice was quivering. Sakura knew that he's not lying.

"It… It's okay… Syaoran-kun…" Sakura started to open her mouth.

Syaoran was surprised and opened his eyes and look at Sakura.

"It's okay… I… I don't blame you for everything that has done… You… You no need to sorry."

Syaoran was surprised, but he still confused, if she said that it's not his fault, then why she kept avoiding him? He needed to know.

"B-But, Sakura-san, why are you kept avoiding me? I… I mean…" Syaoran had a hard time to finish his words. Just before Syaoran was about to say something, Sakura cut his words.

"I… I don't hate you, Syaoran-kun… In fact, I…" Sakura blushed deeply. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she didn't have enough courage to do that.

"I… . . . you…" Sakura was murmuring.

Syaoran couldn't get what she was talking about. He was curious.

"What?

"N… Nothing! Really, nothing!" Sakura quickly answered with her head faced down. Her face was all red and she couldn't hide it.

"I… I need to go now! You… You said that it's only need a few time, right? I… See you later! Bye!" Sakura said as she ran without looking at Syaoran. She left Syaoran alone with many questions in his head. He was curious, but yet, he didn't want to force her to say it.

--At Sakura's bedroom--

"Ugh!!! I can't do it! I can't do such that thing!!" Sakura blushed as she talked to herself.

"Everything will surely be alright! I will also be just fine!"

Sakura then went to sleep.

"Yes, I will be just fine…" Sakura murmured with tears on her eyes.

--The next day, at school, recess time--

Sakura and Tomoyo were talking each other. Sakura was a little bit scared because she was felt like somebody was staring at her since the first time she went to the school. She didn't want Tomoyo to leave her, just in case if there is something happen, Tomoyo could help her.

When it's the time for the English Subject, Sakura and one boy from her class were asked to bring some books to the teachers' room.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Sougo Hotaro. Nice to meet you," said that boy.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto Hime. Nice to meet you too," said Sakura with a smile.

"Hey, I saw you last time being carried by Syaoran. You know him?"

Sakura was blushed when that boy said 'Syaoran'. She just nodded.

"He has so many fans, huh? I wonder why."

"Of course he has! He's handsome, cool, kind and gentle. What was wrong from him?" Sakura answered in her mind.

Suddenly, Sakura was confused, how that boy named Sougo Hotaro knows Syaoran?

"Umm… Hotaro-san…"

"Call me Sougo," cut Sougo.

"Umm… Okay, Sougo-san, how do you know Syaoran-kun? You're not in the same class with him, right?"

Sougo laughed, "Sure, I'm not! But we're both in the soccer club. I knew him, and he's my rival. He's good at playing soccer. I want to beat him!"

Sakura chuckled, "You have a very big spirit. I'm sure you can."

Sougo blushed a little when he saw Sakura really smiled at him for the first time. (The first smile she did when they were introducing each other was the fake one. It's an orientation for Sakura to always smile when introducing herself)

Soon, they became close friends. They often to talk to each other, besides she kept avoiding Syaoran. Sougo started to like Sakura, but Sakura was only considered him as a friend. Syaoran, who often saw both of them talked happily, felt something strange in his feelings. (He is jealous actually, but he didn't really realize it. Baka Syaoran…)

One day, Sougo told Sakura about his feeling, that he likes her, but Sakura, gently rejected him.

"I'm sorry, Sougo-kun. But I've loved someone else. I don't know whether he will receive me or not, but I can't. I know I've hurt your feelings, but can we still be friends?"

Sougo felt disappoint, but he said, "Yeah, that's fine."

Syaoran became more curious with his own feelings. He knew that he liked Sakura, but it just not as deep as the feelings he had right now. He started to talk to his best friend, Takashi. When Syaoran told him, he started to realize that Syaoran started to love Sakura. (Well, just say that Syaoran is stupid at love, okay?)

"Dude, I guess you should admit that you love her," Takashi said.

"Even though I love her, I guess she hates me," Syaoran still wasn't confident with himself.

"You haven't asked her about it, right?"

"I've asked her before, she said no, but I didn't see it."

"You'll find your true feelings. Be yourself!" Takashi said as he slapped Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran kept thinking what Takashi said the whole night. He started to think maybe that's true that he loves her. He wanted to find out the next day.

The next day, there was a transfer student from America. She's in Sakura's class. Her name is Miranda Utaki. Her mother is American and her father is Japanese. She's tall, she has a pink curly long hair and twinkling purple eyes. She's good at any kinds of subject. She's a good singer and she's a model. Every boys in the school like her, except Syaoran. One day, Miranda saw Syaoran when he's playing soccer.

"Oh, how handsome is he?! He likes an angel! His movements, even he's sweating, oh, I want to die!" said Miranda as she admiring Syaoran from far as she fell in love with him at the first sight. (Well, it's quite too over, but just let it, okay? ^w^)

She stuck with Syaoran all the day in school, but he didn't like it. For him, she was just disturbing him. She forced him to spend lunch time with her, waited for him after school and after soccer club. She always went near to Syaoran at recess or every free time at school.

"Utaki-san…"

"Miranda!" cut Miranda.

Syaoran sighed and corrected himself, "Miranda-san, could you please stop what you're doing?"

Miranda tried to be innocent even though she knew what Syaoran was talking about, "Doing what?"

Syaoran sighed again and said softly, "Could you please stop following me around?"

Miranda asked with a fake sob, "S… Syaoran… Do you hate me?" (Okay, Miranda just too great at acting and Syaoran was very easy to be cheated or lied)

Syaoran was panicked and said, "No! It's not like that."

"So what's wrong from my attitude?"

Syaoran couldn't find the right words and just ignored it. He has tried to do many ways to stop Miranda, but still failed.

One day, Sakura saw them and said in her mind, "It's… Syaoran-kun… together with Miranda-san. They have been together these days. Look at them! They're so close! Why I feel so jealous? I'm nobody! Oh, come on, Sakura, ignore them! You're nothing in their eyes!"

Syaoran saw her too, but she turned her head away to not see him. She seemed like kept avoiding him.

"Sakura-san…" Syaoran kept watching over Sakura, but he couldn't do anything. He was sad and so was Sakura.

Miranda noticed that Syaoran was looking at Sakura. After a few times, she knew Syaoran was in love with Sakura. She didn't want anyone to take Syaoran away from her. So, she had a plan.

One day, she talked to Sakura at recess time. She talked to her for a few times and then, she asked, "Hey, Sakura, do you like Syaoran?"

Sakura didn't say anything because she was too embarrassed and afraid, and finally she said, "No… I… don't like him…"

"Why it was so hard? Why I felt so heavy and hurt when I said it? Why? Why?" Sakura thought just after she answered Miranda.

Miranda knew that Sakura was lying, but she still pretended that she understand Sakura.

She laughed in proud and trying to say, "Of course I know that you don't like Syaoran because you know you're just a normal girl with nothing special, right?"

Sakura was surprised with her words. She wanted to cry, but she tried to hold on.

"You don't fit to Syaoran! No one fit to him! I am the only one who perfect for him!" Miranda said in proud again.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Well, there's no need to say anything to you, right? Since you don't like him. Well, you don't fit with him anyway. But, if you later like him, just forget your dream. You won't be able to get him," Miranda added. Then she left Sakura alone.

"Miranda-san is right. I don't fit to Syaoran and… I can't be with him… I don't rich, either has a big house. I'm just a normal girl with nothing special on me. I'm not good at dancing, singing or anything," Sakura murmured and thought about what Miranda said again and again. She didn't want to cry, but her tears had already fallen down.

Since that time, Sakura even didn't take a look at Syaoran and she wanted to forget him, but she couldn't. Syaoran noticed that there is something wrong with Sakura.

"I couldn't let it be worst. I should talk to her," thought Syaoran.

One day, Sakura was going around the school alone. Sakura just want to go to quiet place. She went to a garden near the school and there's no one there. Sakura kept walking and walking. She thought about Syaoran. The first time they met, when he helped her to walk, when the kiss accident happened, when she kept avoiding him just because she's shy with him, when he said sorry to her, when the new girl named Miranda always was together with him which made her jealous. She kept thinking everything about Syaoran since the beginning until now.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said in her sad, low voice. She was about to cry.

Then, suddenly she saw Syaoran was sleeping under a big tree there with a book in his hand. She then walked towards him quietly. She sat down in front of him and just looked at him for a long time.

"Syaoran-kun… Is this really you?"

She thought about him more and started to cry.

"Why? Why I felt this hurt? Why I always want to cry when I think or see you?" Sakura thought as she cried and cried more.

Suddenly, Syaoran woke up and held her wrist tightly. It seemed like he knew Sakura was there since the beginning.

Sakura was surprised and screamed, "Syaoran-kun! Let go of me!"

Syaoran didn't say anything but refused to let her go. He then pulled her down to the tree to sit down together with him. Syaoran started the conversation.

"Sakura-san, why are you kept avoiding me? You still hate me, don't you?"

Sakura didn't say anything and put her face down.

"It's none of your business!" (It's a little bit crude, ne?)

Although she said that crude, he didn't give up easily.

"Please, Sakura-san, tell me the truth," Syaoran still continued to ask her to tell him the truth, what he has done wrong, or what he has done that make her mad, or anything.

Sakura said nothing and just whispers, "What about you and Miranda-san?"

Sakura has tried to not make Syaoran hears her, but Syaoran heard what she whispered. He was surprised when Sakura asked that. He started to smile and took her face up with his hands to look straight at him. Her face was all red and blushing.

He smiled and said, "Sakura-san, I don't like Utaki-san at all. She just sticks to me herself. Please trust me, Sakura-san." (Well, I'll remind you if you forget, Utaki is Miranda's last name ^w^)

Sakura's face turned redder. Sakura put Syaoran's hands, which are on her face, down and whisper, "I get it now…"

Syaoran smiled at him, but he didn't notice that Sakura was still crying in her heart.

"I know it, Syaoran-kun. You just say that because you didn't want me to be sad or cry. You didn't tell me the truth, right? Or even what you said is true, I still won't be able to get you. I didn't reserve of you," She kept thinking about what Miranda said to her before. She kept thinking that she didn't fit to Syaoran. She was now so confused. She loves him, but she was hesitated.

"Come on. Let's go back to the class." Sakura just nodded. Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura to stand up.

"Please let me to accompany you on your way."

"Just do what you want," Sakura said coldly to him, but he felt happy because he could at least be with her.

Syaoran took Sakura back to the class and at all their way, he kept holding her hand. It seemed like he was afraid if she ran away from him again. Everyone was staring at them. They boys were surprised and discussed about them, besides the girls were yelling and quiet angry.

Miranda, who stood behind the girls, saw them and said angrily in her mind, "What happen here? I just lost him for a moment and that girl quickly take him from me?! Did she listen what I told her before? Argh, what such an annoying girl!"

Sakura couldn't say anything. She kept her face look down and blushed, besides Syaoran, he knew what Sakura felt but he still held her hand tightly. He smiled and took her back to the class confidently.

* * *

Huwaaaaahhhh!!! At last, I finished it!! w

Well, actually this not all my ideas. Nee-chan helped me with it. Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu, nee-chan!!! ^w^

Jya, please review!!


	6. I'll be here for you

Author: Sakura Hime TRC (*notes: neechan helps me by edited some parts n giving some advised in this chapter. Arigatou, nee-chan)  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Gomene for the lateness… TT^TT  
I've got so many exams and homework, so… I don't really have time to type it… But well, enjoy it…

I hope u like that Sakura became quite close from the end of the last chapter and this one…

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

* * *

*The previous chapter*

Syaoran took Sakura back to the class and at all their way, he kept holding her hand. It seemed like he was afraid if she ran away from him again. Everyone was staring at them. They boys were surprised and discussed about them, besides the girls were yelling and quiet angry.

Miranda, who stood behind the girls, saw them and said angrily in her mind, "What happen here? I just lost him for a moment and that girl quickly take him from me?! Did she listen what I told her before? Argh, what such an annoying girl!"

Sakura couldn't say anything. She kept her face look down and blushed, besides Syaoran, he knew what Sakura felt but he still held her hand tightly. He smiled and took her back to the class confidently.

*************************************************************************  
So, from that time, Sakura became quite close with Syaoran. Even though she didn't talk to him so often, every time they met, they always smile to each other. Miranda was mad and didn't like when they smile to each other. She then always took Syaoran so that he won't pay attention at Sakura too much.

One day, she thought of one idea. At the recess time, she poured the soup to Sakura's uniform. Sakura became wet and she screamed a little because the soup was quite hot.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Sakura. It slipped from my hand. Are you okay?" acted Miranda.

Sakura whimpered in pain. "I… Uh… fine… maybe…"

"Sakura-san!" Syaoran called her and quickly approached her. "Are you alright? What happen to you?"

"… I…" "Come, I'll help you," Syaoran cut her words and brought her to the infirmary.

Her upper cloth was wet and it became quite transparent. Sakura didn't realize that, but Syaoran knew it. He blushed and gave her his blazer. Inside the infirmary, Syaoran called for the teacher. The teacher gave Sakura a new dry uniform to wear. When Sakura walked out, she gave Syaoran his blazer he lent her.

"Umm… Thank you…"

Syaoran smiled and said, "Anytime. How are you now?"

"I… I'm fine…"

Syaoran then walked Sakura to her class and leaving Miranda alone. Miranda became more and more hate Sakura. She tried to think for a new plan. She then found one. The next day, she asked Sakura to take some basketballs from the sport warehouse which the door is broken. When Sakura was in, Miranda closed the door and left her there.

On the afternoon, when it's time to go home, Syaoran was worried because he didn't see Sakura.

"Utaki-san, do you know where Sakura-san is?" asked Syaoran to Miranda.

Miranda was mad when she saw Syaoran pay more attention at Sakura than at her. She then answered, "How could I know?"

Syaoran then continued to look for Sakura. Besides Sakura, inside the sport warehouse, was starting to lack for oxygen but she still asking for help and hitting her fists to the broken door. Soon, she felt her body sick. She was about to collapse when somebody opened the door. She felt somebody rushed her and held her body. She also heard somebody calling her name, but she couldn't see who it was.

"Who is it? I know this voice… It felt very familiar to me… It's like… that boy's voice… But, how come he's here?" Sakura thought in her mind. But soon, she couldn't think anymore. She fainted because lack of air.

Besides Syaoran, he kept shaking Sakura's body until she realized that Sakura was fainted. He then carried her to the infirmary. He missed the last period because he accompanied Sakura until she awoke in the infirmary.

"What was she doing in the warehouse? Didn't she know that the door was broken?" Syaoran was confused and asked in his mind.

Not long, Sakura's eyes opened tiredly. What she remembered is only somebody called for her name. But then, when she opened her eyes, she was laying on the bed in the infirmary. She glanced at Syaoran. Syaoran, who realized that Sakura awoke already, quickly put a smile on his face.

"You awake already. How are you now?" asked Syaoran gently as he smiled on her.

"I'm fine… Thank you…" Sakura replied weakly. She tried to sit down, but Syaoran asked her to just lie down.

"Why am I here?" asked Sakura confusedly.

"I found you fainted in the sport warehouse. After that, I brought you here. What are you doing there?"

Sakura tried to remember what happen. She then realized that Miranda trapped her. She wanted to tell Syaoran about this, but she was hesitated. But then, she realized that she had to tell Syaoran about this.

"Miranda-san… She asked me to take some balls from the sport warehouse," replied Sakura nervously.

"Didn't you know that the door is broken? You have to use force to open the door. If she really asked you, she shouldn't close the door. You didn't close the door, did you?" asked Syaoran seriously and a little bit mad tone.

Sakura shook her head and explained a little further, "I know it. I left the door open, but when I got into it, someone closed the door… Well, I think Miranda-san did it."

Syaoran then stood up angrily and said, "I'll talk to her! She shouldn't do that! Especially to you…" His voice became smaller when he said the last sentence.

Sakura blushed with his last sentence. Syaoran was now mad with Miranda and quickly walked out to talk to her.

"Wait! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura rushed him, but she was still too weak. She then fell down and screamed in surprise.

Syaoran's madness was completely disappeared when he saw Sakura fell down. He quickly rushed her and helped her to lie again on the bed.

"Don't force yourself. You're still too weak," said Syaoran gently.

"Please don't scold her… I'm begging you…" said Sakura as her tears started to come out from her eyes.

"But she had hurt you! How if nobody came to save you that time? I couldn't imagine what had happened to you!" said Syaoran worriedly.

Sakura couldn't say anything. Because he was right. How if he didn't come to save her? Probably she will be in the hospital right now, or worse!

"I will talk to her, no matter what," said Syaoran as he started to walk out.

"Wait!" Sakura quickly sat down and grabbed his hand, "Please don't…"

But Syaoran's madness couldn't be hold anymore. He took his hand from Sakura's grip and continued to walk. Sakura then fainted again because her body couldn't take it anymore. (It's like something happen in Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations ^ ^)

Meanwhile, Miranda was walking along the corridor looking for Syaoran. When she saw him, she quickly ran towards him, not knowing that he was mad at her. She stopped right in front of him and smiled.

"Syaoran! At last I fou…"

"What have you done to Sakura?!" Syaoran cut her words.

Miranda was surprised but then she acted innocently. "What do you mean, Syaoran?" She said as she was about to caress Syaoran's face.

He pushed her hand aside and said, "Don't try to lie to me. I know it already."

"I don't understand, Syaoran…" She started to sob. (Well, it's a fake sob actually.)

"Don't ever dare to touch Sakura anymore, or you'll see what will happen to you," he said as he walked back.

When Syaoran was gone, Miranda said angrily, "See it later, Sakura. I'll destroy you and Syaoran will be mine!"

**Back to the infirmary**

Not long, Sakura awoke. She had a headache, but she tried to sit down. Just then, Syaoran came in.

"How are you now, Sakura-san?" he said as he smiled.

Sakura was worried if Syaoran scolded Miranda. She didn't answer him and just put a sad face. Syaoran became worried and walked towards her. He touched her shoulder and took her face to face him.

"What's wrong? Do you feel bad?" asked Syaoran in a worried tone.

Sakura held the sheet into a fist and took it in front of her chest. She shook her head but still didn't want to say anything. Syaoran became worried if Sakura was mad at him and whether he had done something wrong.

"Please talk to me, Sakura-san. Did I do something wrong?"

"… Did… Did you… scold Miranda-san?" She said in her very tiny, weak voice.

Syaoran was surprised and then said, "Of course. She had hurt you, so I needed to scold her so that she won't do the same thing again to you."

Sakura was then surprised and then cried more. Syaoran was confused but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was just to calm her. He brought her to him and gently brushed her hair. She cried on his chest as he tried to calm her.

"Shush… Shush… I'm sorry if I'm wrong, Sakura-san. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Sakura kept crying on his chest. She didn't know why should she cry. She only wanted to cry. She was hurt, so hurt deep inside her heart. She didn't want anyone to be hurt, but she also didn't want herself to be hurt. But she didn't know how. She knew that Miranda would be more mad at her now. But she also realized that Syaoran cared for her. She didn't expect for his love. Only if he cared about her already made her happy.

So then, since that time, Syaoran promised himself he wouldn't leave Sakura alone. He didn't want something bad happen again, especially to Sakura, the one he loves. He tried his best to be always by her side even though it was hard because there was Miranda who always followed him.

* * *

Poor Sakura… always be hurt by Miranda… I know… TT^TT  
Demo ne, don't worry… She will be happy in the next chap ^ ^  
Curious???  
Give me some review ab my fanfic or I won't post the next chap… (actually, the next chap already finished w/ some help from nee-chan…)

So, no review, no more chapters… (In other words, it ends… But it's not a really good ending right? That's why… give me some reviews… XP)

The next chapter will be posted when I saw at least 3 reviews… (see? How kind I am? XD Just kidding… XP)

It won't take a long time for the next chap cz I've done it… Jya… mata ne w

R-E-V-I-E-W-!-!-!


	7. The Party

Author: Sakura Hime TRC  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

Yay! Sakura will be happy here.. w

* * *

*The previous chapter*

Sakura kept crying on his chest. She didn't know why should she cry. She only wanted to cry. She was hurt, so hurt deep inside her heart. She didn't want anyone to be hurt, but she also didn't want herself to be hurt. But she didn't know how. She knew that Miranda would be more mad at her now. But she also realized that Syaoran cared for her. She didn't expect for his love. Only if he cared about her already made her happy.

So then, since that time, Syaoran promised himself he wouldn't leave Sakura alone. He didn't want something bad happen again, especially to Sakura, the one he loves. He tried his best to be always by her side even though it was hard because there was Miranda who always followed him.

* * *

One day, the school was having it's anniversary. They will have a bazaar from the morning until the afternoon, then the dance party from the evening until the night. All students must participate in the bazaar as waiter, seller, clown, entertainer, the guide or anything. Their family, relatives and friends may come in as free and can buy some things that the students sell in the school. There will be also some role plays, concerts and the other things. There are also many stall there.

All the students should wear their uniform or costumes when it was the bazaar, but they could wear any dress or suit when they wanted to attend the dancing party. They also could choose their own partner. All the girls were trying to get their partners, it should be the handsome and cool guy! Of course, their first prey is Syaoran, but some of them prefer to ask their own crush or the senior.

"Oh, Syaoran, please be my partner for the dancing party!" pleaded Miranda for many times.

"I've told you, Utaki-san…"

"Miranda!" corrected her.

Syaoran sighed and said it once more, "I've told you, Miranda-san. I've got my own partner. Please stop asking me."

But it was useless, Miranda didn't give up. She knew that Syaoran wanted to ask Sakura to become his partner, but she knew that he hasn't asked her yet. So, she decided to do something to prevent Sakura become Syaoran's partner. She then looked for Sakura and talked to her.

"Do you already have partner for the dancing party, Sakura?"

Sakura just shook her head. She wanted to ask Syaoran, but she was too shy for it.

"Well, I just want to remind you that you shouldn't ask Syaoran."

"Why?" Sakura snapped suddenly.

"Why? Because he has agreed to become my partner!" said Miranda then left away.

"That's right, silly Sakura. Why do you think that Syaoran will choose you to become his partner? No way! Don't be so confident! Just leave it Sakura, forget it!" Sakura said in her mind and sighed.

Tomoyo was really happy. She's going to go with Eriol. (Okay, I'm sorry for not giving any parts for Eriol before, but plz give me time to introduce him. He's Tomoyo's boyfriend. They have been in relationship since Junior High School. Eriol is Syaoran's cousin, but they don't really close in this fanfic… gomene, demo, I hope when 'Memories Beyond The Wings' has finished, I will make a chap which has all parts behind the scene about this n all the script. *the explanation will continue at the end of this fanfic*)

Tomoyo has prepared her dress and also Sakura's dress. She had been looking for a perfect one for Sakura, her best friend. She has found one, the pink one which she designed herself. (I'm going to make the picture of their gown. Please wait for it ne…)

Even though Syaoran has refused to become Miranda's partner, she didn't give up easily. Even until the ball time, she still asked Syaoran to become her partner, besides Syaoran found difficulties to meet Sakura and ask her. Sakura herself was disappointed and didn't want to go to the ball.

When it was the time to go to the ball, Syaoran succeed to get away from Miranda. He left her alone, confused in the ball. He quickly tried to find Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Utaki-san, but I just want to dance with Sakura, the girl that I love. Now, I must find her!" Syaoran said in his mind as he ran to find Sakura.

Mean while, Tomoyo was trying to ask Sakura to go to the dancing party. Tomoyo has worn her purple dress and used her make up and jewelry.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, come on! Wear that cute dress and go to the ball!" Tomoyo pleaded.

Sakura only frowned and sat on her desk, not even see at Tomoyo who was holding her dress.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, but I can't! Don't worry about me, I'm ok. Just go to the ball, Eriol-kun's waiting for you!" said Sakura with a smile.

Tomoyo sighed. She never thought that her best friend could become this stubborn.

"Alright, I'll see you later then! But do you think this way can help anything better? Think about Syaoran-kun's feeling and yours too! " With that, Tomoyo left the dress on Sakura's desk and went to the ball.

On her way to the ballroom, she met Syaoran. Syaoran thought that Tomoyo'd know where Sakura was. So, he asked her with the hope to meet Sakura.

"Excuse me, Daidouji-san. Do you know where Sakura-san is?" Syaoran tried to ask as polite as he could.

"Oh, Sakura-chan…she's in her classroom! Sorry, I tried but she still doesn't want to come, I think it'd be no used with you too." Tomoyo said sadly.

Syaoran smiled a little and said, "I know how to handle her. Thank you very much, Daidouji-san. Ah right, hurry up! Eriol has been waiting for you in front of the ball main door."

"Gosh! I should be hurry then. Thank you and good luck!" Tomoyo waved her hand as she ran to the ball.

Syaoran smiled and ran to Sakura's classroom. When he arrived, he found Sakura, sitting on her seat with a pink dress on her desk and some makeup. He could hear, even so quiet, her sobs. He walked in quietly, so that Sakura won't realize him. When he was near enough, he saw Sakura's hands and face were wet because of her tears.

"Sakura…" Syaoran murmured quietly.

Sakura was surprised and turned her head to his side. She saw Syaoran, standing next to her. Like always, he was handsome, with white shirt, black suit and black tie.

"Sy… Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said in her sobs. She was stunned and couldn't do anything, even wipe her tears. Her vision was now blurring.

Syaoran took a glare at her desk and asked, "Why don't you go to the ball?"

"I… I… I don't… want to…" Sakura answered nervously. She was embarrassed, happy, surprised but also sad.

"Why?"

Sakura didn't answer him. He then took her face up so that her watery eyes locked on his amber eyes. He gently wiped her tears.

"How if I ask you to go there with me?"

Syaoran's question was surprising Sakura. She felt happy, sad and a little suspicious too . Without realize what she was saying, she asked, "I… I thought you agreed to become… Miranda-san's partner…"

Syaoran was surprised. He asked, "Who told you that kind of thing?" He just wanted to make sure even though he knew the answer. Once more, Sakura didn't answer him.

Syaoran brought Sakura to stand up together with him. He wiped her tears again gently and asked her.

"What's your answer if I ask you?"

Sakura didn't know what she should say. "What?"

Syaoran smiled and asked, "Do you want to be my partner tonight?"

Sakura was delight and surprised. She put her hands to shut her mouth. She felt really happy, but she didn't know why her tears kept falling down.

"I… I want! I want to be your partner!" Sakura said it out loud. She was too happy.

Syaoran wiped her tears again. "Now, stop crying," he said gently. Sakura nodded.

"Please wait for me. I'll be ready in a few minutes," Sakura said as she brought her dress and makeup to the school bathroom. Syaoran nodded and sat on her seat.

Not long, Syaoran heard Sakura called him. He quickly stood up and saw her approaching him. She was really beautiful with a pink cute dress and a few make up, she looks like a princess. She just wore a pair of small earrings.

"Sorry for making you wait…" Sakura said with her tiny voice.

"No need to. You look very beautiful, Sakura-san," Syaoran said as her caressed her short auburn hair.

Sakura blushed but replied him with a smile. Syaoran gave a hand to her and walked her to the ball.

Sakura was amazed when she walked in. Every girl was so pretty and wore much expensive jewelry. She felt like a poor girl forced to go to the ball. Her grip to Syaoran's hand soon loosen. Syaoran was confused and stared at her.

"I… I should go home…" Sakura said as she tried to run out, but Syaoran held her.

"Why?" Syaoran brought her body turned around so that she was face to face to him.

"I… I look like a stupid poor girl here. I can't be here," Sakura tried to get away from Syaoran's grip and ran away.

"Sakura-san! Wait!" Syaoran chased her out from the ball.

Sakura ran and ran without knowing where she was running to. Syaoran was behind her, chasing her and calling out her name. He ran faster than her and he caught her when they were in a small garden, the first place they met.

"Sakura-san, please don't run away from me anymore."

Sakura just stayed silent and let herself face Syaoran. She looked down, not wanting Syaoran to see her.

"If you don't want to be there, it's fine. Let's just dance here," Syaoran said as he brought Sakura's left hand to his shoulder and put his right hand on her waist. The other hand held Sakura's right hand and both of them started to dance.

The music was loud and they could hear it even they were quite far from the ball. Sakura hesitated to dance but just followed him. Soon, she was floating in happiness and both of them enjoyed the dance. Then, when the music stopped, they also stopped dancing.

Miranda was curious about Syaoran and decided to look for him outside. She called out his name and suddenly, she heard some voices. She walked towards the voices' source and saw Sakura and Syaoran were there.

"Sakura-san… Do you remember this place?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura just nodded confusedly.

"Sakura-san… I've been waiting until I can say this to you…" Syaoran said as he took out a box from his pocket.

Sakura was nervous and blushing, but she tried to calm herself.

"… I love you, Sakura-san. I always love you. So, will you please be my girlfriend?" Syaoran asked and took out a beautiful necklace from the box and wore it on Sakura.

Sakura and Miranda were surprised. Sakura was very happy, but she didn't know what the best to say is. Miranda tried to stop them, but she fell down and made a loud noise that cut Sakura's words.

"Syaoran-kun, I…" Sakura words were cut because they heard a bump noise. Sakura was about to approach the sound's source, but Syaoran prevented her. He asked her to continue what she wanted to say.

"I… I… I can't!" Sakura wanted to say the truth, but when she remembered about Miranda, she couldn't say it.

Syaoran was surprised and held her arms tightly with both of his hands.

"Why you can't? I know you're lying. Please don't lie to me!"

"Syaoran… kun… it hurts…" Sakura said in her pain. Syaoran held her too tight and hurt her arms. He then loosen his grip.

"Then please tell me why. Please, Sakura-san… I'm begging you…" Syaoran now hugged her with his eyes closed and Sakura buried her face in Syaoran's arms.

"… Because I love you so much! I can't stand it! When I saw you together with Miranda-san, it hurts my heart so much and I don't want to be hurt anymore!" Sakura spoke the truth in her sobs.

Syaoran was once more surprised. He strokes her hair and tried to calm her first. She was crying in his embrace and soaked his suit, but he didn't care. He wanted to calm her and make her to say the truth. After a few moments, she brought herself back from his embrace and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"It's fine. Now please tell me, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura hesitated. She tried to protest, "But… You will only hurt me again!"

"I won't. I swear I won't hurt you. Now please answer it. Sakura-san, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura could see his honesty love in his eyes. She then just forgot all the moments that have hurt her so much. It was just about Syaoran and herself. She smiled and hugged him.

"Yes! Yes!! I promise!"

Syaoran smiled and stroked her hair again. Besides Miranda, couldn't hold herself from her anger. But she knew that her plan to get Syaoran will just useless if she jumped out and yelled at them. So she just went home and tried to think for another wicked plan.

"Can I have the pleasure to walk you home?" asked Syaoran politely.

Sakura nodded happily. They then packed their things, changed their clothes and went home together. Syaoran walked her home to her house. Just when they arrived, he asked, "What is the date today?"

"28th September. Why?" Sakura giggled.

"Nothing. It just important to be remembered. Good night, Sakura-san" Syaoran placed a kiss on her forehead.

Sakura giggled and replied, "Good night too, Syaoran-kun. See you."

"Ah wait, one more thing!" Syaoran just remembered something and called Sakura from the back "From now one, can I call you Sakura? Just Sakura."

Sakura happily smiled and whispered "Of course yes, so…can I…call you…Syaoran…too?" she blushed.

Syaoran smiled and gently said "Yes, I'm glad that you don't refuse it. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Sakura then went into her house. Syaoran saw her went into the house and left her. He went home himself.

--Inside Sakura's bedroom--

Sakura was thrilled and jumped to her bed. She then called Tomoyo, who was still at the ball, but Tomoyo didn't hear her cell phone rang and didn't answer it. Sakura couldn't hold her happiness and she should tell her best friend. She decided to leave a message to her.

"Tomoyo-chan, this is Sakura-chan. I want to tell you something very important and extremely wonderful that you'd love to know! Today, I and Syaoran-kun's become a couple! I will tell the details to you soon. Good night and thank you for worried about me! Have great times with Eriol-kun!"

Sakura then turn off her mobile. She changed her pink dress to her pyjamas and went to sleep. But she couldn't sleep, she was just too happy.

"I'll make an obento for Syaoran! I hope he'll like it!"

* * *

After some hours, Sakura shut her eyes and went to sleep of happiness without ever expected that something bad will happen to her.

Yay! It finished!

Well, at least I could make Sakura happy and have a great time together with Syaoran ^o^  
Yomo-chan gave the summary for me, but I don't remember it well, so I edit some parts. Nee-chan helped me too w  
Many thanks to both of u… ^w^

Even though it was a good ending, but I think it still need something, ne? So then, review!!! So that I could think for the next chap… XP

Jya, please review!!

Like what I promised u…  
*Eriol is Tomoyo's boyfriend. His full name is Eriol Hiiragizawa (Gomene if I'm wrong at spelling it). They have been in relationship since Junior High School. Eriol is Syaoran's cousin, but they don't really close in this fanfic… If u don't know how he looks like, maybe u can search for his pic in google or somewhere. But let me explain a little. He has a blue hair and he wore glasses ^ ^ Gomene for not giving u a specification, but at least this is what I know. Oh yeah, n he's not like Syaoran who is shy and a little bit… ehm… naïve (???!) XD He's more romantic n know more ab love than Syaoran… Well, maybe I'll make him as Syaoran's best friend… but that will be later… w Be ready for another character, okay?! XD


	8. Revenge

Author: Sakura Hime TRC  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

The true problem will start from here… Ganbatte ne, Sakura, Syaoran!!! w

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

* * *

*The previous chapter*

Sakura then turn off her mobile. She changed her pink dress to her pajamas and went to sleep. But she couldn't sleep, she was just too happy.

"I'll make an obento for Syaoran! I hope he'll like it!"

After some hours, Sakura shut her eyes and went to sleep of happiness without ever expected that something bad will happen to her.

*************************************************************************  
--The next morning, Sakura's bedroom—

The alarm clock rang and it showed 6.30 A.M. (I don't know what time should I make for her to wake up. At mine, it should be 6 A.M., but I think it's too early, so I make it 6.30 A.M. If you know what's the best should be put here, please let me know so I can change it ^ ^). Sakura yawned lazily and turned off the alarm without even opened her eyes fully.

"Hey! Kaijuu! Wake up quickly!" shouted Sakura's brother, Touya from downstairs. (Well, if u don't know, 'kaijuu' means monster… and Touya often calls her with that ^ ^)

Sakura whimpered and brought her blanket over her head. Then, her brother called her once more.

Sakura then quickly sat down and shouted back, "Okay! Okay! I'm up now!"

She was angry until she saw one message from Syaoran on her cell phone. She was thrilled. She jumped onto the bed and said happily, "Syaoran sent message to me! He sent it to me!"

She then quickly opened the message. It said, "Sakura, I think of us walking together to school this morning. I'll wait for you in front of your house at 7 o'clock this morning. Syaoran."

Sakura almost screamed in shock when she read it. Her boyfriend asked her to go to school together with her. But wait… how if Tomoyo will also come to meet her? Syaoran won't like that. She then decided to call Tomoyo and told her this. At first, Tomoyo didn't want to walk to school alone, but after Sakura told her the reason, Tomoyo then became so happy and didn't mind it at all. Sakura giggled and quickly changed her clothes into her uniform and went downstairs.

"Good morning, okaa-san, otou-san, onii-chan!" greeted Sakura happily.

"Good morning, Sakura," replied Nadeshiko and Fujitaka together. (Well, for another information, Nadeshiko is Sakura's and Touya's mother, besides Fujitaka is their father.)

"You look so happy this morning, kaijuu," mocked Touya with his usual tone.

Sakura was annoyed with her brother, but because of the happy thing that happened before, she could hold her madness.

"I forgive you this time, onii-chan," said Sakura with smile.

Touya was confused with his little sister's attitude. She never be so kind like this if he annoyed her, except if something makes her really happy. But then, he just let it go.

After ate their breakfasts, Sakura took her bag and got ready to school, besides Touya also got ready looking for work. (Well, Fujitaka will go for work later. Maybe around 8 o'clock XP)

Sakura's cell phone rang and she saw it. It showed that there's another message from Syaoran. It said, "I've arrived in front of your house. I'll wait for my angel to come out from her house. Syaoran."

Sakura giggled when she read it. She said happily in her mind, "He called me his angel! He called me his angel!"

Sakura and Touya then got out from the house and said, "Itte kimasu!"

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka replied, "Itterashai!"

Sakura saw a young boy stood with his back faced the door of the house. He put his hands into his pocket and the wind messed his short chocolate brown hair. Sakura smiled brightly and ran towards him. She held his shoulder and surprised him.

Syaoran was startled and turned around his head, "Sakura?!"

Sakura smiled childishly and replied, "Ohayou! Syaoran!" She then let her hold on him.

Syaoran smiled and replied shyly, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura."

Sakura pouted cutely and said, "You no need to be so polite! It likes you're talking to strangers!"

Syaoran chuckled and nodded. He patted her hair and messed them. They didn't realize that Touya was watching them until he cleared his throat. Both of Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Syaoran quickly bowed and apologize to Touya besides Sakura was mad at her brother because he was disturbing her moments with Syaoran.

Touya then spoke up with a mocking tone, "Why don't you both go to school now?"

Syaoran and Sakura then nodded and went to school together. On their way, Syaoran gave Sakura a little bunny doll.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Kawaiiiii!!!! Is this really for me?" asked Sakura like a happy little girl.

Syaoran chuckled and nodded, "But you're cuter that it, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and turned her head to see the floor. She didn't have enough courage to see Syaoran directly. She was surprised when she felt Syaoran's hand slipped into her hand and held it. Sakura quickly glanced at Syaoran and she was again surprised when she saw Syaoran with his sad gentle face.

"I don't want you to go from me again," said Syaoran as he held Sakura's hand tighter. And they stopped walking for a moment.

Sakura was taken back with the moment when Syaoran also held her hand when they went from the tree into their classrooms. (If u forget, read Memories Beyond The Wings chapter 5, the last part.)

"Syaoran's hand is much bigger than mine… It's very warm… Even though he's just holding my hand, but I feel like he was protecting me with all of his body and soul…" thought Sakura while she was blushing.

When they arrived at school, Syaoran took Sakura to her classroom before he, himself went to his classroom.

"So, see you later!" said Sakura happily.

Syaoran smiled and kissed her forehead, "See you later, Sakura."

Sakura blushed again but this time, she replied Syaoran's smile. She kept watching Syaoran's back until he disappeared from her sights. She was stunned until someone slapped her shoulder. She turned around and expected it would be her best friend, Tomoyo, but instead, it was Miranda. She felt really scared but she saw Miranda was smiling at her. She tried to calm down and smiled.

"G-Good morning, Miranda-san," said Sakura as she smiled nervously.

Miranda smiled friendly and said, "Just call me Miranda-chan. Good morning too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt very weird, but being so innocent, she was really happy to find Miranda was so kind at her.

Miranda asked, "So, you and Syaoran became couple, huh?"

Sakura nodded shyly.

Miranda smiled, "Congratulations."

Sakura was surprised. She thought in her mind, "Am I dreaming? Miranda-chan likes Syaoran too, right? Why she became so kind to me? Ah, forget it, Sakura. She's kind now. People can change, right?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "Thank you! Umm… You don't mad at me, Miranda-chan?"

"Why should I mad at you?"

Sakura was surprised again and said, "You like Syaoran too, right? Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

Miranda laughed and said, "I realized that I'll never can make Syaoran loves me, so, I think it's not so bad if I give him to you."

Sakura was very happy. She then smiled and said, "Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!"

Miranda smiled. But in her mind, "It's so easy to lie at her! Just see, Sakura, I'll make Syaoran to hate you! You won't be together with him! NEVER!"

--At recess time, in the canteen--

"So, Syaoran gave you a bunny doll this morning," asked Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Everything seems to be very nice today! Looks like my brother doesn't mind with us! Miranda-chan changed too! She's very nice!"

Tomoyo was surprised, "What?! You said Miranda's nice! Are you kidding?!"

Sakura frowned and said, "I'm not! She's really nice! She's changed already!"

Tomoyo gave up with her friend's stubbornness, "Okay, okay, whatever. Just be careful with her. Anyway, I want to see the doll. Where's it?"

Sakura smiled and said, "I left it in my bag because I don't want the teacher knew about it. I'll take it right now, wait for me here, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded and Sakura went to her classroom. Not long, Syaoran, Takashi and Eriol came towards Tomoyo. Eriol quickly hugged her and Tomoyo replied with a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, can't you do that privately?" asked Takashi.

Eriol and Tomoyo giggled and said, "Are you jealous?"

"W-Wha…" Takashi words was cut by Syaoran.

"Stop that stupid conversation. Daidouji-san, do you know where's Sakura right now?"

Tomoyo giggled and said, "She's probably in her classroom now. Go and give her a big hug and kiss."

Syaoran blushed but then said, "Thank you, Daidouji-san." He then went to Sakura's classroom to meet her.

--In Sakura's Classroom—

Sakura went into the class happily, but she couldn't believe at what she saw. Near the window, a girl stood while holding the doll that Syaoran gave her. But that wasn't the problem, the doll was broken! Somebody must have torn it with scissors or something like that.

Sakura quickly ran towards her and again, she was surprised. That girl was Miranda! But her face was so mad and full with hate. Sakura quickly tried to take the doll from her no matter how.

"Come on! Give that doll back to me!" cried Sakura.

"You want this doll back? Take this!" Miranda threw the doll out of the window.

Sakura tried to catch it before it fell down, but what could she do? The doll have fallen down before she even could reach it. Half of her body was out of the window when she was trying to catch the doll. She was surprised to see Syaoran was walking on the field and saw the torn doll that was thrown out by Miranda.

Syaoran took the doll and wondered, "Isn't this the doll that I gave to Sakura? Why is it here? And, it torn out… What happened?"

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura looking down through the window with a sad and worried face. He then quickly ran into the building and go to the classroom.

"What have you done?! Why you tore my doll and throw it out?! Don't you know that doll is very important for me?!" asked Sakura hysterically as she cried.

Miranda pushed Sakura until she fell down. At the same time, Syaoran was at the outside of the class and was about to go in when Miranda spoke.

"You don't know how I feel! You cried like that just because of a doll, and what about me?! You stole Syaoran from me! You know that I love Syaoran, but you don't care!" yelled Miranda.

Miranda took Sakura's collar and yelled again, "You don't know how hurt I am when I knew you became couple with Syaoran! I…"

"Stop it!" Syaoran cut Miranda's words.

Both of the girls looked at Syaoran with surprised eyes. Miranda quickly let go Sakura's collar and walked towards Syaoran.

"S-Syaoran… I…"

"Is that true what you said just now?" asked Syaoran.

Miranda couldn't say anything but just nodded. Sakura couldn't do anything and just stunned at her position.

"I don't love you, Miranda-san. I only love one person, and that's Sakura," said Syaoran coldly.

Miranda was hurt, but then she just ran out. Syaoran still held the broken doll tightly on his right palm.

Syaoran then realized that Sakura was still sobbing on the floor. He quickly went towards her and held her shoulders.

"Sakura, are you alright? She didn't harm you, did she?" asked Syaoran worriedly.

Sakura hugged him suddenly and cried in his embrace. Syaoran was surprised, but he tried not to show it. He caressed Sakura's back and tried to calm her.

"Shh… don't cry, Sakura. Don't cry. Tell me what happened," said Syaoran gently.

"I… I didn't mean to… the doll… I'M SORRY!!!!" said Sakura still crying.

"It's alright. You no need to think of it. I know it's not you who tore it. Don't worry."

"B-But… I… I couldn't even take care of it… I'm so useless…" Sakura cried harder.

"Don't say like that. You're not useless. Don't ever say bad thing about yourself, Sakura. Now, please smile for me," said Syaoran as he took Sakura's face to look up at him.

"Smile. Smile for me, Sakura," Syaoran asked as he wiped Sakura's tears.

Sakura tried to smile a little bit. Syaoran smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. Sakura was now happy and smiled back again.

Syaoran hugged Sakura and said, "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura hugged back and said as she blushed a little, "I love you too, Syaoran."

--Back to Miranda--

Miranda was at the corridor. She really mad and hate Sakura. Just if she can make Syaoran hated Sakura, she will be very happy and won't ask anything else.

"Sakura Kinomoto Hime! Just see later! I'll make you suffer so much!" Miranda shouted.

She thought that no one was at the corridor except her, so she didn't mind to shout about her feelings. But she was wrong, Sougo, who was walking along the corridor, heard what Miranda shouted and walked towards her. (If you forget who is Sougo, just read chapter 5… I haven't given him many time for this story, so I think I should give him another time now.. w)

"Hey, what did you say just now?" asked Sougo impatiently.

Miranda was surprised and answered, "That's none of your business!"

"You… You don't like Sakura? I heard she's Syaoran's girlfriend now," said Sougo in a quite mad tone.

"Of course! I hate her! She has stolen Syaoran from me!" said Miranda.

"You hate Sakura, I hate Syaoran. He has stolen Sakura's heart from me and I won't forgive him with what he has done," said Sougo.

Miranda was surprised, but happy to find that Sougo likes Sakura. She found another great wicked idea.

"So, this guy likes Sakura. I think I can use him. He can help me to separate Sakura from Syaoran," thought Miranda.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Miranda.

"Sougo. Sougo Hotaro. What's yours?" asked Sougo.

"I'm Miranda Utaki. I think we can help each other. I found out that we have the same problem. And with your help, we can get what we want," said Miranda.

Sougo was confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You want Sakura, I want Syaoran. If we work together, you can get Sakura and she'll be yours, besides I'll get Syaoran and he'll be mine. So, what did you say?" explained Miranda.

Sougo smirked and said, "Not bad. So what's next?"

* * *

STOPP!!!! We'll continue this later!

The next chapter is still going…

Jya, please review!!


	9. Misunderstood

Author: Sakura Hime さくら & nee-chan helps me again with this.  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Hoeeeee!!!! Sougo wants to join Miranda?! What will happen next? Let us see!!!

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

* * *

*The previous chapter*

"I'm Miranda Utaki. I think we can help each other. I found out that we have the same problem. And with your help, we can get what we want," said Miranda.

Sougo was confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You want Sakura, I want Syaoran. If we work together, you can get Sakura and she'll be yours, besides I'll get Syaoran and he'll be mine. So, what did you say?" explained Miranda.

Sougo smirked and said, "Not bad. So what's next?"

* * *

The next day, when Sakura opened her locker, she found a letter. She opened it and she read the letter.

It said, _"Come and meet me on the top floor after school."_

Sakura was curious. There wasn't any sender name on the envelope or the letters, but then she thought it will be better for her to go.

"_Can it be Syaoran? What does he want to talk with me? I can't wait," _Sakura thought happily.

So, after the school was over, Sakura quickly went to the top floor of the school. She expected to see Syaoran, but there wasn't him. It was Sougo. She was a little bit disappointed but curious with the letter. She wondered what Sougo wanted to tell her.

"Ah, Sougo-kun, so it's you who sent the letter," said Sakura as she smiled.

Sougo didn't smile at all. Instead, his face was very serious. He stood still and waited until Sakura approached him. Sakura still smiling, not even know that Sougo was planning something to separate her from Syaoran.

Sakura was confused because Sougo kept wearing a serious, flat face. "What's wrong with your face? Are you hurt?"

Sougo held Sakura's shoulders with both of his hands and said seriously, "Sakura, I want you to break up with Syaoran."

Sakura was surprised and she didn't believe it, "W-What?! Why?"

"I've told you, I really love you. Please break up with him, so you can be together with me."

Sakura put aside his hands and said, "I'm sorry, Sougo-kun. But I can't. I love Syaoran so much. I will never break up with him."

Sougo then heard some steps and realized that it was Syaoran. He then walked past Sakura, turned around and whispered to her ear, "You love him so much, then I can't do anything else. I gave up."

Syaoran saw Sougo and Sakura. Because he was only seeing Sougo's back, he thought that Sougo and Sakura were kissing because he bent down on her level and their face were next to each other.

Before Sougo finished his sentence to Sakura, Syaoran had run away. Not long, Sougo made a fake smile and said, "I wish you will be happy always with Syaoran."

He then walked back downstairs. Without Sakura knowing, Sougo smirked and said in his mind, _"Got you, Sakura, Syaoran."_

So since that time, Syaoran was avoiding Sakura. He never picked her up or walked her home. She was confused. For the first time, Sakura waited for Syaoran in front of her house so long and made her late. At school, she didn't talk or even say a word with Syaoran. He always went away when he saw her. After school, Sakura even waited for Syaoran, not knowing that he had gone home first. While she was waiting, the rain came. She went home with all wet.

Even after a few days, Sakura kept trying to talk with Syaoran. When she was at home, she always sent him a message and tried to call him. But she received no answer from him. He even always rejected her call. At school, she always searched for him.

Syaoran felt pity, but still angry. But at least, he then allowed Sakura to talk with him. Sakura was very happy when at last he didn't walk away from her. She thought nothing happen and just greet him happily like usual.

"Syaoran! I was looking for you! Where have you been?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"In class," Syaoran answered coldly.

Sakura was sad, but just let it go. She then asked again, "How are you? Are you fine? You don't sick right? I miss you soooooo much." Sakura tried to hug him, but he pulled back and put his hands in front of himself, preventing her to hug him.

"I'm fine," again, he answered coldly. And with that, he went away.

Sakura was sad and confused. She really didn't understand what had happened to Syaoran. He seemed like always not in the mood whenever he saw her or talked with her.

Day by day, it was now Valentine Day. Sakura thought if she made a chocolate and gave it to Syaoran, everything will be just fine. She then made a big heart shape chocolate with a writing 'I Love You Forever' which is made by the white chocolate.

At school, on the recess time, Sakura asked Syaoran to follow her to a place. She said she want to talk with him. He actually didn't want, but he just obeyed her. Sakura brought him to the garden behind the school building, the first place they met.

"Do you remember this place, Syaoran?" Sakura asked in a bright hope.

Syaoran only nodded.

Sakura stood right in front of him and kept the chocolate box in her hands on her back. She looked down to the floor, avoiding the eye contact with Syaoran. This is her first time in giving her crush a valentine gift.

"Sy-Syaoran… I want to give you something…" Sakura was ready to give the chocolate to Syaoran.

Syaoran took her chocolate in her hands and gave it to Syaoran, "Please accept it!"

There was silent. Sakura slowly looked up when she felt that Syaoran took the chocolate. He tore the wrapping paper into pieces to open the box. Sakura was very surprised but before she could say anything, Syaoran shouted at her.

"It's just 'I Love You Forever', right? Not 'I Love You Syaoran Forever'. You can give it to anyone such as your Sougo."

With that, Syaoran left. He threw the chocolate to Sakura. Sakura was succeeded to catch it, but then she dropped it down. She, herself, fell down onto her knees. She was very sad and disappointed. She even couldn't do anything even to wipe her own tears. Suddenly, the rain came. Sakura did nothing to save herself from the rain. She felt very weak.

Tomoyo ran with an umbrella and saw Sakura. She called her but got no answer. She even didn't look back. Tomoyo came in front of her and share her umbrella with her. She helped her to stand up. Tomoyo had tried to ask her what happened but she only shook her head and didn't want to say a word.

Since that day, for 3 days Sakura didn't go to school. She locked her room and didn't want to eat or anything. She just cried in her room. Her father, her brother and Tomoyo had tried to beg her to open the door, but the only thing they heard is only Sakura's sobbing.

Syaoran was confused because it had been 3 days he hadn't seen Sakura. And this time is the fourth day. He became worried and asked to her class, but no one knew what happened to Sakura. He then met Tomoyo. He was hesitant but asked Tomoyo anyway because he knew Tomoyo is her best friend.

"Excuse me, Daidouji-san, do you know where Sakura is?" asked Syaoran politely.

"She has been absent for 3 days. I thought you know it because you are her boyfriend, right?" said Tomoyo without knowing what happen between both Sakura and Syaoran.

"May I know why?" asked Syaoran curiously.

"You don't know?! My, my…"

"Uh, we haven't talked for days," said Syaoran as he scratches the back of his neck.

". . ."

"Okay, I'll tell you. She locked herself in her room and didn't want to go out. She hasn't eaten and kept crying in her room. Do you know why she cried?"

Syaoran thought for a moment and whispered softly, "I guess I know."

"Eh?" Tomoyo surprised.

Syaoran said, "Thank you very much for giving me information."

Tomoyo grabbed his hand and said, "Tell me what happened between you two. I'm sure you know why she cried, no?"

Syaoran thought for a moment and then sighed, "Alright."

Then, Syaoran told Tomoyo the reason why he had avoided Sakura for the past days. The reason also why Sakura cried. He told her everything, since from the time he saw Sakura was kissing with Sougo until the time he shouted at Sakura on the valentine day.

"I was very mad since I saw her kissing with Sougo. I felt like she betrayed me and only played with my feeling. That's why…"

"She didn't betray you! I believe you are misunderstood. She loves you so much," said Tomoyo.

"But that time, she was kissing with…"

"I believe she didn't!" Tomoyo cut his words.

". . ." Syaoran couldn't say anything more.

"You better go and ask her," Tomoyo advised him.

After school, Syaoran quickly went straight to Sakura's house. He was welcomed very well by her family, except Touya. Touya called him as a brat, but he ignored him anyway. Her family knew that Syaoran was Sakura's boyfriend. Fujitaka, Sakura's father, and Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, asked Syaoran to help them to make Sakura want to come out. They told him that Sakura hasn't come out until now.

"Please… Please ask my daughter to come out… She hasn't eaten for 3 days… I'm worried if she'll be sick…" pleaded Nadeshiko.

"I'll try my best," said Syaoran with a faint smile.

Fujitaka then leaded Syaoran to Sakura's bedroom. Like what he said before, the door was locked. Syaoran could hear Sakura was crying inside the room. He then knocked the door and called her.

"Sakura? You hear me?"

Sakura was surprised when she heard that Syaoran was calling her. She wasn't sure at first, but after Syaoran kept calling her name, she then sure that it was Syaoran. She didn't know what to say. She was happy to know that Syaoran was there, but also sad and disappoint because of what he had done to her before. She hasn't ready to face or meet with him yet.

"Go away!" It was the only thing Sakura said.

"I won't until you come out," refused Syaoran.

"Just go away!"

Syaoran knew that it's useless if he kept arguing with her. So, he didn't answer anything to her, instead he just sat down and leaned to the wall beside the door of her bedroom. Even after more than two hours, he still waited for her. Her parents gave up and thank him, but he still didn't want to go. Sakura soon didn't hear any voice outside of her bedroom and thought that Syaoran has gone away.

". . . Syaoran?" Sakura called.

"Yes?" Syaoran answered.

Sakura felt pity on him and open the door for him. He quickly stood up when he saw her walked out a bit. He was really happy when she finally wanted to come out. But then, he was saddened to see her condition. Her eyes were swollen and became very red because she cried the whole time. She became very skinny because she hasn't eaten for 4 days. He could see some tears still falling out from her eyes and went down to her cheek.

Syaoran felt very guilty to see her like this. Without thinking anymore, he came forward and hugged her very tightly. He didn't say any word, just a hug. Sakura didn't have any strength to hug back. In his embrace, she finally fainted. Syaoran was very panicked and quickly brought her to the hospital together with her family. Not long after she slept in the room in the hospital, she finally woke up. She was surprised and sad to see Syaoran beside her, holding her hand.

"… Syaoran… I…"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," Syaoran cut her words.

Sakura was confused because she thought he was angry with her and hated her. But instead, he was now apologizing to her.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you. I was so stupid. My mind was off and I can't think well. I'm so sorry," Syaoran said without seeing her face. He didn't dare to do that.

"It's okay… Syaoran… You no need to sorry…" said Sakura smiling.

Syaoran was hurt again. She still can forgive him from all what he has done. He ignored her, hated her, shouted at her, and still many else. But she still can forgive him with a smile. He really couldn't forgive himself.

"Sakura… Why you? Why it's so easy for you to forgive me for all things I've done to you? You should have hated me," Syaoran asked.

"It's because… I love you, Syaoran… I will never hate you… Even if you'll find another girl, I won't hate you… I will still love you…" Sakura answered smiling.

Syaoran was surprised. He was hurt again. He thought that he was really stupid that he even dared to hurt the girl he loves, the girl that loves him even more than herself.

Syaoran bitted his lips and said, "I swear, Sakura. I swear I will never do this to you anymore. I swear I will protect you no matter what."

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you… Syaoran."

Then, after that, she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

* * *

JENG!! JENG!! JENG!!

Saaa… Will this story continue???

Well, if I saw no review, then this story will end. It ends only with Sakura died… TT^TT

Do u want it?

If u don't want, then review and I'll give the next chapter. XD


	10. Future and Past Memories

Author: Sakura Hime TRC  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

What happen to Sakura? How's she? Is she alright?

Let's see the answer… RIGHT HERE!!

Special thanks to: ALL OF MY FRIENDS!!!!

ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN!! I LUV U ALL… hehehe

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

* * *

*The previous chapter*

"Sakura… Why you? Why it's so easy for you to forgive me for all things I've done to you? You should have hated me," Syaoran asked.

"It's because… I love you, Syaoran… I will never hate you… Even if you'll find another girl, I won't hate you… I will still love you…" Sakura answered smiling.

Syaoran was surprised. He was hurt again. He thought that he was really stupid that he even dared to hurt the girl he loves, the girl that loves him even more than herself.

Syaoran bitted his lips and said, "I swear, Sakura. I swear I will never do this to you anymore. I swear I will protect you no matter what."

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you… Syaoran."

Then, after that, she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

* * *

--In the night, still at the hospital--

Sakura stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and only found that it was dark. All that she could see is just a small lamp shining far away from her. Even though she felt very weak, she kept trying to sit down, and for the result, she was half lying and half sitting. She realized that she's still in the hospital. All what she could remember was when Syaoran finally want to see her again and when he swore that he would protect her.

Sakura tried to search for her hand. She felt her right palm was very warm. She looked at it and found out that Syaoran was sleeping as he kept holding her right palm. She smiled sadly at him. The moment when he was misunderstood was coming back to her mind. Suddenly, she felt her tears were rolling down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. She just felt that she needed to cry.

Sakura closed her eyes and continued sobbing and crying. Suddenly she heard,

"… Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes, but her vision was blurring. What she could see is just a figure of a man with chocolate brown hair was facing her, and she knew it was Syaoran. Tears couldn't stop rolling from her eyes. Then, Sakura felt a big thumb was wiping her tears. She blinked for couple times until she can see normally again.

"Are you alright, Sakura? Do you feel anything hurt?" asked Syaoran worriedly.

Sakura only could shake her head weakly. Syaoran became more worried with her reply. But he decided the best thing he could do is to hug her and calm her. So, he hugged her softly and gently. He brushed her hair and whispered at her ear.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you… I really can't forgive myself for doing that to you…"

Sakura tried her best to hug Syaoran back. Even though she couldn't reply it with a tight hug, but at least, she succeed in putting her arm around him. Tears falling down from her eyes as she whispered.

"… It's… okay… Syaoran…"

They hugged for some times. Then, Syaoran pulled back. Sakura became confused and afraid that she had said something wrong. But then, she saw him smiling. He held her right shoulder with his left hand and his right hand caressed her cheek.

"Do you feel anything bad, sweet blossom?" asked Syaoran teasingly.

Sakura blushed but then frowned embarrassedly, "S-Syaoran!"

Syaoran laughed but then said, "I'm serious. I'm worried about you."

Sakura blushed again and answered, "I… I hope so…"

Syaoran then stood up and said, "Then I'll go to ask the nurse to check you."

Before Sakura could stop Syaoran, he had gone out of the room to find for a nurse. Sakura smiled slightly seeing her boyfriend, the one that she loves, has come back into the real him again. She sighed as she lied down and smiled. Soon, Syaoran came with a nurse.

"Sakura! I've brought the nurse. How do you feel?" asked Syaoran worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. You worried too much," Sakura replied as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"But still, let the nurse check on you," insisted Syaoran.

Sakura giggled at his stubbornness. _"He's really cute when he insists like that. His stubbornness, it's really fit on him,"_ Sakura thought.

The nurse then checked Sakura and then she said, "Don't worry. She's just fine. She just needs a lot of rest and she should eat now to fill her stomach."

"Uh, sorry, but how can we get the food. It's in the midnight now," asked Syaoran.

"We can bring some for you, but because it's out of the food schedule, you have to pay," explained the nurse.

"That's fine. Just bring the best food for her, I'll pay for it," said Syaoran.

The nurse then went out to bring some food. Sakura then grabbed Syaoran's sleeve with her right hand, while her left hand took the blanket in her fist. She frowned because she didn't want to make him difficult. Syaoran became more worried about her. He was afraid if she felt sick again or anything.

"Sakura… Wha-"

"I'm sorry, Syaoran…" said Sakura.

"Huh? What are you saying, Sakura? You didn-"

"You no need to buy me some food because I'm fine… Please, if the food come, please just eat it because-" Syaoran silent her by putting his finger on her lips.

"I want to buy it for you. Just consider it as my gift," said Syaoran with a smile.

Sakura couldn't say anything anymore. She knew it was only waste of time and energy to have argument with Syaoran because he was very stubborn with what he had decided. Only if she was lucky, she would win the battle with him. Soon, the food came and Syaoran fed Sakura with that slowly and gently. At the end, he kissed her forehead and wished her a good night and asked her to continue her sleep. The next morning, the doctor said that she could go home in two days and when she felt healthy enough to go home. Sakura always hates being in the hospital, so she had been begging him to just bring her home, but he refused. For now, he just wanted the best for her health. After two days, Sakura went home happily. She hugged her boyfriend all the way home.

"You know, Syaoran, I have waited for this day! At last, I can go home, free from the hospital!" said Sakura childishly.

Syaoran only chuckled at her. He couldn't help it. She was too cute. Syaoran brought her closed to him and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you come back, Sakura."

"Hoe?"

Syaoran chuckled and said, "Nothing."

Sakura asked Syaoran to visit at her house. She asked him to sit on her couch and relax while she making some drinks for him. He wanted to help her, but she refused and pleaded him to just sit down using her puppy eyes. He couldn't deny her whenever she put her puppy eyes. Not long she came out with two cups for her and her boyfriend, hot chocolate for him because she knew that he likes chocolate, and also strawberry juice for herself because she likes strawberry.

Sakura sat right beside Syaoran and held his hand. Both of them blushed lightly but then smiled to each other. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Syaoran…" called Sakura.

"Yes?"

"I got tickets to a swimming pool. I was thinking of asking you to go with me. What do you think?" asked Sakura shyly.

Syaoran smiled and said, "Sure."

Sakura was very happy. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Syaoran blushed heavily but then tried to calm down.

--Next Morning--

"Sakura-chan! I bet you will be looked so pretty in this swimsuit! Your beloved Syaoran won't take his eyes from you!" said Tomoyo happily and proudly.

"To-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura tried to warn her best friend from teasing her as she blushed heavily.

Tomoyo giggled and asked her to quickly pack her things. She put her swimsuit, towel, soap and shampoo, also her other clothes. She wore a pink shirt and a white skirt. She then heard someone called her. It was Tomoyo. She quickly went downstairs and brought her bag. She saw Syaoran stood in front of her front door. When she was about to go outside, Tomoyo whispered.

"Hope you can get a very gorgeous date with him."

Sakura blushed and whispered back, "Thank you."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and said, "Let's go!"

Syaoran smiled and nodded. They went to the train station to take a train. In the train, they were very lucky because they got seats so they no need to stand up the whole way. But then suddenly, when they were sitting, a plump middle-aged woman directly sat beside Syaoran and made them being pressed very closely together. They blushed but then tried to calm themselves.

When they arrived, Sakura quickly went to the changing room to change her clothes into her swimsuit, besides Syaoran put his bag on a table between two chairs. He then waited for Sakura. Not long, she came out, still wearing her pink shirt with her swimsuit behind her shirt. Syaoran then went into the changing room to change his clothes into his swimming trunks too.

When he came out, he didn't see where he was walking and bumped someone. He was very surprised and didn't see who the person that he bumped.

"So-Sorry…" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran… Please look where you are going…" frowned Sakura.

Syaoran blushed when he saw Sakura only in her swimsuit, "I… I'm sorry…"

Sakura forgot to do her heating. She directly went into the swimming pool. She actually couldn't swim, so she asked Syaoran to teach her. But she was really afraid if she will drink the pool water, so whenever she lost her balance she quickly held or hug Syaoran.

When she was trying to swim herself, she suddenly got cramps in her legs. It was very hurting for her. She cried for help and luckily, Syaoran was next to her. He quickly rushed her.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" He asked worriedly when he saw Sakura's face in pain and there were tears in her eyes.

"My legs…" Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly and cried on his chest.

Syaoran didn't want to ask more questions to her. He asked her to hold him tightly and he brought her up from the pool and laid her on the chair.

Syaoran kissed her forehead and asked as he brushed her hair, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura kept crying and sobbing, "C-Cramps…"

"I'll make it disappear, but it will be very hurt for you. Are you ready?"

Sakura only nodded. Syaoran then moved to her legs and hold them slightly. She winced as she uttered a tiny scream. He was hurting inside when he saw her face in pain. He lifted her leg slowly and massaged it softly. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and cried harder.

"P-Please… stop…" Sakura asked and Syaoran quickly stopped. She then realized that the pain slowly disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry, Sakura," Syaoran wiped Sakura's tears with his thumb.

Sakura shook her head and said, "N-No… The pain… has disappeared…"

Sakura tried to smile at him, "Thank you…"

Syaoran smiled at her and then took his jacket and gave it to her. He asked her to wear it so that she wouldn't feel so cold. He then wore his T-shirt and was about to go.

Sakura held his hand weakly and asked, "Where are you going?"

Syaoran held her hand with both of his hands, "I just want to buy some drinks for us. I'm sure you are thirsty because of your cramps."

Sakura shook her heads, "I bring my own water… Please don't leave me alone…"

Syaoran nodded and said, "I won't. I will never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sakura felt her heart was like being stabbed by many knives. Her legs didn't hurt anymore, but her tears just went out from her eyes. She didn't know why, the thing she knew was just she wanted to cry. She was very happy that Syaoran promised that he won't leave her, but in other side, she felt very sad.

"W-What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Syaoran in panic.

Sakura shook her head and wiped her tears, "N-No… I'm fine…"

Sakura tried to calm herself. She then said, "Syaoran…"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to squat like that, you know. Why don't you just sit on that chair?"

"I just want to stay close to you, may I?"

Sakura blushed. She just nodded and said quietly, "O-Okay…"

Just when Syaoran was about to hold Sakura's hand, someone called, "Hey! Aren't you Syaoran?"

Syaoran quickly looked where the sound came from, "M-Mei?"

The girl quickly jumped and hugged Syaoran, which making Sakura a little bit jealous.

"Long time no see, Syaoran! Since you went here, to Tokyo, to get your scholarship!"

"M-Mei! Stop it!"

The girl finally released her embrace. Sakura asked, "Ano… Syaoran… Who is she?"

"Ah, Sakura, let me introduce to you. This is Mei Ling, my cousin," explained Syaoran.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Owh…"

"Ah! So this kawaii girl is your girlfriend, isn't she, Syaoran?" asked Mei Ling in a very teasing tone.

Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed, but Syaoran, tried to be calm and smiled, "Yes, she is."

"Hey! What's your name? I'm Mei Ling, and like what Syaoran has said, I'm his cousin. Hope you didn't think that I'm his other girlfriend," said Mei Ling.

"Hoe! No! Of course I didn't… Umm… Mei Ling-san…" said Sakura nervously with a little bit lie.

"Just call me Mei Ling. You know, you no need to be so polite to me. I'm sure that we will be in one family later," teased Mei Ling.

"HOEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Syaoran only blushed in silent. He then tried to change the topic, "Why are you here, Mei? Shouldn't you be in Hong Kong?"

"Well, I miss my Wolfie cousin, so I decided to come here," lied Mei Ling.

"I know you're lying, Mei. Tell me the truth," sighed Syaoran.

"Geez, why you always know whenever I lied to you?! Alright, actually my mom asked me to see how you are going because…"

Mei Ling pinched Syaoran's ear and continued her words, "this little naughty and lazy wolf never write back the letter we sent you."

"Stop it, Mei. I never think that I need to answer all those unimportant questions," said Syaoran as he tried to take Mei Ling's hand from his ear.

"Hey! Don't be that mean!" Mei Ling stuck her tongue out to Syaoran.

"Oh, come on, you two, don't fight because of a simple reason…" asked Sakura.

"Don't take it too serious, Sakura-chan, we always have a fight before," said Mei Ling lightly.

"And you are the one who always start it," said Syaoran.

"What?!"

"Oh, now, stop it! By the way, Mei Ling-chan, where will you stay when you are in this town?" Sakura tried to stop Syaoran and Mei Ling from fighting.

"Well, I was thinking of staying at Syaoran's house, but I don't think he's fine with it," said Mei Ling as she glared to Syaoran.

"I never said I allow you to stay at my house," replied Syaoran coldly.

"And I NEVER ASK YOU!" Mei Ling screamed directly into Syaoran's ear.

"Hey! You're breaking my ear!"

"Hmph!"

"Can't you two don't fight for a moment?!" Sakura scolded Mei Ling and Syaoran.

"Okay, Mei Ling-chan, if you want, you can stay in my house," said Sakura.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Sakura-chan!" Mei Ling hugged Sakura tightly.

"I'm sure you'll regret what you said, Sakura," said Syaoran sharply.

"Syaoran!" Sakura scolded him.

"Oh, Syaoran, just say it, that you're jealous because you can't stay in Sakura-chan's house," teased Mei Ling again.

"WHAT! No way!" Syaoran then quickly glanced at Sakura, who was hurt.

"N-No, Sakura… I mean…"

"It's okay, Syaoran… You no need to explain it… I understand…"

Sakura quickly got up and went to the changing room. After that, she quickly went out. Syaoran could only stare at Sakura. He didn't know why his legs couldn't move. He felt like he had no power anymore.

"It's your fault! You shouldn't say that!" said Mei Ling as she went leaving Syaoran alone.

"I have to talk to Sakura…" murmured Syaoran quietly as he ran to Sakura. (Syaoran is a football player, so he can run very fast! Don't be confused if he suddenly pops out behind Sakura XD)

--Back to Sakura, outside, walking on the road--

"_Syaoran… Why did you say that?! You love me right? Then why did you say that! WHY!" _asked Sakura in her mind.

She didn't see where she was walking and a motorcycle almost hit her. She was too surprised and couldn't do anything. Her legs wouldn't move. The motorcycle didn't slow down or stop either.

Sakura closed her eyes as tears went down to her cheek, _"Is this my time already? Am I going die right now?"_

She shut her eyes tightly, knowing that it would hurt if the motorcycle hit her. She waited, and waited, but she didn't feel hurt or anything, instead, she felt something quite heavy was on top of her.

"_Why I didn't feel hurt? Or I'm already died? But what's the thing on top of me?"_ Sakura wondered in her mind.

She felt the thing on top of her moved and something was shaking her body. She heard somebody was calling her name in vague.

"_I… I know this voice… I know it! It was… someone… in my past… but who?" _Sakura was asking again in her mind.

Then, she decided to open her eyes. At the first sight, she saw a little boy, with shadows on his face that made her couldn't see his face (confused? Read the flashback on chapter 1 to give you more clues!). She blinked deeply and then she tried to see again, and this time, she was looking at her boyfriend, Syaoran. He was on top of her, but having his arms to support him, so that he wouldn't be too heavy for Sakura. His face looked very worried.

"S-Syaoran?"

"Sakura! Are you alright?! What are you doing?! You were almost being hit by a motorcycle!"

"I… I… I think… it'll be better… if I die… So I won't be a burden… for you," Sakura started to sob.

"What?! No way, Sakura. You'll be never be a burden for me," Syaoran stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry for saying the previous thing. I didn't mean it," Syaoran was starting to hesitant.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I… I didn't mind of staying together with you, I mean, even from now, or if we're destined to be together until we died," Syaoran blushed lightly. (Well, he means, he wants to marry with Sakura when they got older ^ ^)

"Y-You sure?" Sakura blushed.

Syaoran only nodded. His face was slightly red. He then moved to sit down right beside Sakura, letting her to sit down as well. (Well, when Syaoran caught her and threw themselves from the road, they fell onto a small place that was filled with many plants.)

Both of them didn't say anything. Then, Sakura shyly hugged Syaoran. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's body and rested her head on his chest. She felt she was blushing. She didn't face Syaoran, and only buried her face on his chest. She felt he was tensed because of surprised, but soon, she felt him relaxed. And slowly, he wrapped his own arms around her.

"I love you…" whispered Sakura.

"I love you too," replied Syaoran. He rested his chin on her head as he brushed her hair.

He then brought Sakura's face to look at him, "I'm sorry."

Sakura was confused and asked, "For what?"

"For saying that thing, which made you unhappy."

Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek, "Syaoran, you've apologized for it already."

Syaoran didn't say anything. Sakura then stood up and gave out her hand for Syaoran. He reached her hand and she helped him to stand up. Syaoran stood up right in front of Sakura and took her face. Syaoran moved closer and his eyes were really serious. Sakura was nervous and blushed lightly.

"S-Syaoran?"

"Sakura… May I…" Syaoran brushed Sakura's lip slowly.

Sakura realized what he meant, "I… I…"

"May I?"

Sakura nodded and she just closed her eyes. Soon she felt Syaoran's breath on her face. She was ready. Syaoran took her face and lowered his own face. They were now very close. Both of them were ready, and then…

* * *

Cliffhanger!!! Hyaaaaaaa XD

If you pay attention, Sakura felt very sad when Syaoran promised her that he won't leave her… I wonder why… Hehe… Just see later!

Well, I was thinking of bringing this story into the ending… What do you think? Give me your idea and your comment!

REVIEW!!!


	11. Past Love and Present Love

Author: Sakura Hime さくら  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Will Sakura and Syaoran kiss each other? LET SEE IT NOW! XD

Special Thanks: ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND REVIEWERS!

ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN! I LUV U ALL… hehehe

Summary: Sakura is before an orphan. She met a boy in the orphanage and they became friends. But then, her family took her and she was separated with the boy. Her story began as a teen girl who is cheerful. So, will Sakura meet the boy again?

* * *

*The previous chapter*

"Sakura… May I…" Syaoran brushed Sakura's lip slowly.

Sakura realized what he meant, "I… I…"

"May I?"

Sakura nodded and she just closed her eyes. Soon she felt Syaoran's breath on her face. She was ready. Syaoran took her face and lowered his own face. They were now very close. Both of them were ready, and then…

* * *

"STTOOOOPPPP!" shouted Miranda.

Both Sakura and Syaoran were so surprised and they went far from each other. Sakura's face was ally crimson red and her heart beat so fast, the same thing went on Syaoran. They thought someone saw them was about to kiss. Without can say even a word, both Syaoran and Sakura felt being held by someone.

Miranda held Syaoran from the front and hugged Syaoran tightly as she buried her face into his chest. It wasn't comfortable as like Sakura held him, of course, so Syaoran struggled, but not wanting to hurt a woman, so he just defend himself.

Besides, Sougo held Sakura protectively in his arms and hugged her body tightly as he buried his face into her hair. Sakura was so frightened and shuddered in his embrace. Sougo then quickly put Sakura across his shoulder with Sakura's head facing his back, and then ran away.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran tried to let himself go from Miranda's grip and go for Sakura, but useless because Miranda held Syaoran so tight.

"Syaoraaaaaaannnnnnn!" Sakura couldn't do anything but shouted in her cry.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Syaoran then soon calmed and his body began limp. Miranda kept holding him, but loosened her embrace.

"Let go of me…" Syaoran said with a very deep voice.

"I will never allow you to be with Sakura. NEVER!"

"If you kept doing these things, the one who get hurt at the final will be you!" Syaoran tried to frighten Miranda.

"I don't care! Even though if you choose to be with her, you both won't be happy easily! Because I'll never allow and let it be!"

"Even so, or worse, I'll always be by her side! Now let me go or you'll get hurt!" Syaoran warned Miranda once more.

"No!" Miranda insisted.

Syaoran decided to use a little force on Miranda to get out of her hold and ran for Sakura. He pushed her hands away and quickly ran as fast as he could so that Miranda couldn't chase him and hold him again. Syaoran tried to figure out where Sakura could be.

-Sakura-

"Let go of me!" Sakura struggled as Sougo put her into the old small house and tied both of her hands and legs, and also shut her mouth with a piece of tape.

"Just shut up! You're gonna be mine! FOREVER!" Sougo wrapped a piece of cloth around her eyes and blind her vision, and then left her and locked the door.

Just when Sougo went out from the old house, he found Syaoran glaring madly at him. Syaoran couldn't hold his anger anymore. He grabbed Sougo's shirt and raised him up.

"WHERE'S SAKURA?"

Sougo grinned evilly and said, "Whenever she is, I won't tell you! She IS mine!"

Syaoran punched Sougo on his cheek which made him fell down, "YOU BASTARD! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

-Meanwhile, Sakura-

"_Oh my, that's Syaoran's voice! He's here! I have to get out from here," _Sakura said in her mind as she struggled, but it's useless. She tried to scream although her mouth was shut.

-Back to Syaoran and Sougo, outside-

Syaoran heard a tiny scream, and he knew it was Sakura. The scream was from an old house, just right behind Sougo. He ignored Sougo and quickly went to the house. But when he was about to kick the door, Sougo punched him on his cheek.

"Don't you ever touch her! She is MINE!" shouts Sougo.

Syaoran wiped the blood near his mouth and kick back Sougo in a very high speed. He couldn't avoid it and was thrown back so far. Syaoran used the chance to kick the door house and he found Sakura tied in rope and was sobbing in the corner. He was about to come towards her to release her, but then something hit his head and made him unconscious. Sakura screamed in shock and disbelieved when she saw her lover fainted. Sougo went towards her and took the tape roughly which made Sakura yelp in pain.

She struggled and whimpered, "Let go of me…"

"What? I can't hear you," Sougo lowered his head to make his ear near with Sakura's mouth.

"LET GO OF MEEEEE!" shouted Sakura directly to Sougo's ear.

He rubbed his ear and slapped Sakura hardly twice on her cheeks. She yelps at each slap and cried. She wanted to rub her red and hurting cheeks, but both of her hands were tied. She looked at Syaoran who lied unconsciously, but her vision was blurring because of her tears. Sougo grabbed her hair in his fist and shoved her head to face him by turning her hair forcefully. Sakura yelped in pain and without even seeing or realizing what Sougo did to her, her vision gone to black. She lied unconsciously with tears coming down from her eyes onto her cheeks. Sougo took Sakura's unconscious face and was about to kiss her when suddenly someone punch him hard on his cheek and then also kick him on his stomach.

"W-What the? … … … … SYAORANNN?" Sougo shouted in surprised as he wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth.

Syaoran took Sougo's collar and lift him up, "If you ever dare to hurt Sakura again, I will kill you for sure. So, think over and over if you want to hurt her. Understand!"

Syaoran didn't want to hear what Sougo said and just threw him and then quickly went to Sakura, "Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me, Sakura? Sakura!"

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura weakly opened her eyes and saw her Syaoran's face in worried.

"Sakura? Sakura! Are you alright? Do you feel anything hurt or anything? Do you need anything? Water or… or…"

"I'm fine, Syaoran… Don't worry…" Sakura smiled weakly and tried to sit down while Syaoran untied her hands and legs.

She saw Sougo at the corner and then she suddenly cried in fear, which made Syaoran felt even more worried. Syaoran hugged her and hushed her. Sakura hugged him back and cried on his chest.

"P-Please… Please… S-Syaoran…"

"Please what, Sakura?"

"P-Please… Just take me go far away… from here…"

Syaoran nodded and took her into his arms. Sakura fainted again while Syaoran brought her to his house. He called for a taxi to bring both of them to his house.

-Meanwhile, Sougo and Miranda-

"Oh, man! It was only one more step! Then I could make Sakura become mine!" Sougo said as he punched the wall.

"Are you sure you still want to take Sakura from Syaoran?" Miranda asked.

"Of course! Sakura is mine, not his!"

"Didn't you see how he beat you, and how he said what he would do if you hurt Sakura again? You could just die if you try!"

"I won't hurt her, I will only take her."

"Yeah, won't hurt her physically, but hurt her feelings. I'm sure Syaoran count that as hurting her too," Miranda said as she walked away.

"Don't you want Syaoran to be yours too? Do you give up now?"

Miranda stopped, but then walked again, leaving Sougo alone thinking about what he should do. He was thinking of stop disturbing Sakura and Syaoran, but is there really nothing he can do?

-After a while, in Syaoran's apartment-

"Ugh… Where am I?" Sakura opened her eyes and tried to sit. She then looked around and found out the she wasn't in her own room.

"Ah, Sakura, you have woken up already," Syaoran walked into the room.

"Syaoran…"

"Here, drink this slowly," Syaoran offered Sakura a glass of water and she drank it slowly.

Syaoran brushed Sakura's hair as she drank the water he gave her, "I brought you to my apartment. You were fainted and I was worried so I called for a doctor. He said you are fine, you just need much rest."

Sakura gave the glass back and said, "Thank you, Syaoran… Umm… Ne, may I sleep at your apartment tonight? Well, that's if you don't mind…"

Syaoran was surprised and said, "N-No… Ah, No! I mean… Err…"

"It's okay if you feel I'm disturbing. I will just go home, ne?"

"No!" Syaoran yelled.

"H-Hoeeeee…" Sakura was surprised and also afraid.

"S-Sorry… I mean… It's fine, I don't mind," said Syaoran as he blushed.

Sakura blushed and smiled, she hugged Syaoran tightly and said, "Thank you very much, Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled and stroked her head, "I'll call your parents and tell them that you're staying over, okay?"

Sakura smiled weakly and nodded. And then, Syaoran left the room and soon, he came back with a smile, "Your parents agreed, Sakura. But tomorrow, you have to go back there."

Sakura didn't respond and that made Syaoran became more worried. Her eyes were blank. He sat at the edge of the bed and brushed Sakura's hair. She suddenly cried and hugged him tightly, which made him surprised. But he has to be calm for her, she needed him now. He shushed her and stroked her hair and back to calm her.

Finally, after a while, Sakura said, "I… I'm very afraid, Syaoran…"

Syaoran didn't say anything and just wait for her to continue,

"I'm afraid… if I'll lose you… I… I can't do anything… You lied down… unconscious and hurting… b-but I…"

"Shush… Sakura, Sakura, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. The one that wrong is that Sougo. That jerk…"

Sakura tensed when she heard Syaoran saying rude things and he realized it, "Sorry."

Sakura shook her head and cuddled much further like a lost little girl cuddled to her father (OwO… father? XD)

After a while, Sakura felt Syaoran moved because of uncomfortable with his positions, she felt guilty and let go of Syaoran which made Syaoran more worried and surprised.

"S-Sakura?"

"I'm sorry… You must have felt tired because of me…"

Syaoran knew that Sakura forced herself to let go of him because she didn't want to troublesome him. He then leaned himself to the backboard and stretched his legs on the bed until he found a comfortable position for him. Sakura was confused with what Syaoran did.

"S-Syaoran? What are you doing?"

Syaoran smiled and open his arm for her and signed her to lie herself on him. Sakura smiled and did what Syaoran signed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran while he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead and blew her hair a bit which made her giggled and slapped him lightly and humorously.

Sakura kissed his cheek and said, "I love you."

Syaoran chuckled and kissed her back, "Love you too."

They were silent for a moment until Sakura said, "Umm… Ne, Syaoran, our kiss was stopped before, right?"

Syaoran blushed a bit and only nodded.

Sakura blushed and said, "Umm… Can we… umm… continue it now?"

Syaoran brought Sakura's face near his and brushed her lips with his thumb, "Are you sure?"

Sakura put her hand one on her chest and one on his chest and nodded, "Yes…"

Syaoran put one hand on her waist besides one holding her head and moved his own face near hers. He moved closer and closer until they can feel each other breath. Syaoran tilted his face and brushed his own lips with hers until their lips connected to each other.

Sakura slowly put her arms around Syaoran's neck and kissed him deeper. Suddenly the door opened and made Syaoran and Sakura surprised. Sakura fell down on the bed besides Syaoran fell down from the bed. Both of them blushing heavily.

"MEI LING!"

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! MY CUTE LITTLE WOLF IS KISSING HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Mei Ling shouted in surprised and happy and also disbelieve.

"You're breaking our eardrums, Mei!" said Syaoran in a very annoying tone.

"I don't care! I have to tell your Mom now! I bet she will be very happy for this! Ja ne!" Mei Ling quickly ran away from Syaoran and Sakura's sight.

Both Sakura and Syaoran still blushed and stunned in their positions. Sakura then looked down at Syaoran who sat on the floor and holding his head in hurting.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" Sakura asked in a very small voice and her voice is quivering because of blushing.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay…"

Syaoran stood up, followed by Sakura. Both of them still blushing and didn't know what to say to each other. They were quiet for some minutes until Syaoran cleared his throat, giving a sign that he wanted to say something, but then nothing came out from his mouth. Sakura waited for him to say something because she knew there's something in his mind, but she didn't want to ask what he was thinking. She just stood right beside him and staring her feet with her mouth shut together.

"I'm sorry for Mei's attitude just now…" Syaoran suddenly said. His voice was heavy, much different than usually.

"I-It's okay… Will she really tell your mother about that?" asked Sakura nervously.

"I wish she won't."

Just then, Syaoran's cell phone rang which stopped their conversation. He whispered to Sakura and asked her to wait for a moment for him as he answering the phone. Sakura just nodded in reply as she watched Syaoran walked to the door connected to the balcony and got outside, when he was outside already, he took his phone and started talking. Sakura was about to come to the balcony and approaching him, but then, she thought that Syaoran walked there because he wanted some privacy, so she decided to just wait there for him. While she was waiting, suddenly she heard Syaoran yelled.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS, MOTHER?"

Sakura peeked at Syaoran and saw that he didn't really enjoy the conversation and of course surprised, "I wonder why Syaoran shouted like that…"

Not long, Syaoran came into the bedroom, he seemed want to talk something with Sakura, but he was hesitant. Sakura then decided to brave herself to ask.

"Umm… Why did you shout before, Syaoran? Did something bad happen?"

"Err… Well…" Syaoran scratched the back of his neck.

Sakura thought that he didn't want to tell her, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"N-No! It's not like that!"

Sakura held Syaoran's hands and smiled, "It's fine, really! It's your privacy, you have right not to tell me, ne?"

Syaoran held Sakura's hands back and squeezed them which made Sakura confused, "It's not like that, Sakura! Please listen to me!"

Sakura nodded in fear and didn't dare to say anything because he yelled at her so suddenly. She then just waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you… I didn't mean it."

Sakura just nodded and waited again.

"Err… Well… It was from my mother, in Hong Kong…"

Sakura tilted her head and said, "Then?"

"Mei has told her about… Err… the kiss," both Sakura and Syaoran blushed when he said the word 'kiss'.

"She asked me to bring you to my home," Syaoran didn't say the reason because he wanted to see Sakura's reaction.

"Hoe? But I'm already at your home now, Syaoran!" Sakura thought that Syaoran was joking so she giggled as she punched him lightly on his shoulder, but he didn't laugh or anything, his eyes kept serious and hesitant.

"I don't mean this home, Sakura. I mean to bring you to my home in Hong Kong," Syaoran held Sakura's shoulders and stared into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

Sakura was silent for a moment, but then, she yelled, "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Syaoran had to cover his ears from Sakura's yelling. Not long, someone was running outside and went directly into the room without even knocking at first. Mei Ling looked exhausted and very worried. She quickly went towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Mei Ling asked worriedly.

"H-Hai… Don't worry… ne? Hehe…" Sakura said nervously.

"Hontou? You screamed sooooooo loud just now! You almost broke my eardrums you know," Mei Ling giggled as she saw Sakura blushed.

"Owh… Umm… well…" Sakura blushed in embarrassed.

Mei Ling then glared at Syaoran, "Hey, Syaoran, are you behind all of this?"

"Huh? Behind what?" Syaoran asked confusedly.

"Sakura-chan! You are the one who made her screamed, aren't you, N-A-U-G-H-T-Y B-O-Y?" Mei Ling pinched Syaoran's ear harder.

"O-Ouch! Stop it, Mei!"

"Mei Ling-chan, please stop it. You're hurting him," Sakura tried to calm Mei Ling.

"B-But, Sakura-chan…"

"Please, ne? It's not because of him I screamed… well… not really…"

"Hmph! Fine!" Mei Ling then stopped torturing Syaoran.

"Geez... Anyway, thank you, Sakura," smiled Syaoran to Sakura.

Sakura smiled back and replied, "No problem!"

"Hey, you two! Can you just stop staring each other?" teased Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling-chan!" pouted Sakura.

Mei Ling giggled and said, "Fine, fine, I'm sorry. By the way, why did you scream? Did something bad happen?"

Sakura blushed and then said, "Umm… Well…"

"So?" Mei Ling asked impatiently.

"Umm… Uh… Syaoran! Yes, just ask Syaoran!" Sakura smiled.

"Huh? Me?"

Sakura gave him a puppy dog face that made him couldn't refuse, he sighed and said, "Fine."

Sakura giggled, "Hehe. Thank you!"

"So, Syaoran, can you tell me?" asked Mei Ling impatiently.

"Err… Well… My mother phoned me just now and she asked me to… err… bring Sakura to Hong Kong…" explained Syaoran as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hmm… Okay then. I guess Aunty took a very quick move, because I was just told her that you and Sakura-chan kissed, and not long, I heard Sakura-chan screamed. Good thing!"

"H-Hooeeeee…" Sakura was confused as she saw Mei Ling in her own world.

Syaoran sighed and said, "Mei, can you get out of my room now?"

"What's wrong, Syaoooo-chaaannn? Do you feel I'm only bothering you two?" teased Mei Ling.

"I said GET OUT, Mei. Don't make me force you to do it," Syaoran sighed and tried to calm himself.

Mei Ling was a bit scared and replied, "Fine then!"

Right after Mei Ling went out, Sakura pouted and said, "Syaoran! You shouldn't have done that! She's your own cousin!"

Syaoran groaned and said, "She was just annoying for me. Besides, err… I want to talk with you something private…"

Both of them blushed and then Syaoran gestured her to sit beside him on a small sofa, "So, what do you think of going to my home?"

"Hoe? We're at your home already, Syaoran," Sakura forgot what Syaoran had explained before.

Syaoran grinned and then pinched Sakura's cheeks lightly, "Have you forgotten already, S-A-K-U-R-A?"

"I-I-Itai yo!" Sakura struggled.

Syaoran laughed and let go Sakura, "Sorry."

Sakura pouted, "No! You are so mean!"

Syaoran felt very guilty and then said, "I'm really sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to…"

Syaoran stopped his words when he heard Sakura giggled. He then realized that he was being tricked by Sakura. He then started to make his revenge.

"S-A-K-U-R-A!"

"H-Hoeeeeeee…"

Syaoran chased Sakura who was running across Syaoran's very big room. Syaoran could catch her of course because he runs much faster than Sakura. Syaoran gripped Sakura's shoulder to stop her, but as the result, she was turned around, facing Syaoran and fell down, besides Syaoran was taken down by Sakura. And finally, Syaoran lied on Sakura on the floor, which made a very loud sound. Just before Syaoran had his chance to get away from Sakura, Mei Ling went into the room without knocking first, just like before.

"OH MY GOSH! SYAORAAAANNN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA?"

Syaoran rubbed his head and raised himself a bit to take a look at Mei Ling, which he didn't realize, he was straddling Sakura's legs and looked like was sitting on it. (Just like a horse riding)

"Could you please not shouting here, Mei?" said Syaoran in annoyance.

Mei Ling went towards them and tried to take Sakura away from Syaoran, which Syaoran didn't allow to. Mei Ling took Sakura's left arm besides Syaoran took Sakura's right arm (with still straddling her legs of course ^ ^)

"Let go of her, Syaoran!"

"No! YOU let go of her!"

Syaoran and Mei Ling kept holding Sakura's arms just like two little children were in a fight because of a toy. Sakura felt hurt because of their hold and then couldn't stand of it.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Sakura shouted.

Both Mei Ling and Syaoran stopped and said, "It's his/her fault!"

Sakura was mad and said, "It's both of your faults! Am I a toy or something? It's hurt when you two held my arms!"

Syaoran and Mei Ling couldn't say even a word.

"Can't you two don't fight for just a day? Do you always have a fight like this?"

"Yeah, we always fight since we're little. Different opinion," said Syaoran.

"Then can't you two compromise?" asked Sakura in a calmer tone.

"Well, Sakura-chan, our opinion is different, VERY different, 180o different. That's why," explained Mei Ling easily.

"But that's not a reason! You two should compromise a bit, so then you won't always have a fight," advised Sakura.

Syaoran and Mei Ling looked each other and said, "Alright, we'll try."

Sakura smiled and said, "Good then…"

Syaoran then asked, "What did you say to mother, Mei?"

"I only said that you and your girlfriend were kissing very deeply in your room. Mother was surprised that you've got a girlfriend already and she said that she wanted to meet her," explained Mei Ling.

"D-Deeply?" Sakura said nervously.

"You're too over, Mei," complained Syaoran.

"Well, only for the kissing part, but the other is true, right?" asked Mei Ling in defense.

"Yea, yea, whatever," Syaoran said as he felt a bit annoyed.

Mei Ling knew what Syaoran felt and she put her tongue out of her mouth. She then walked out of his room and winked just before she left and closed the door, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone in his room. Both of them sat on the floor in silence. Both of them didn't know what to say to each other.

Syaoran cleared his throat which made Sakura stared at him, "So… When will we go?"

"Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head.

Syaoran blushed and look at the other side, "I mean… go to my home… in Hong Kong…"

This time, it's Sakura's turn to blush, "Umm… well… on holiday, maybe?"

"S-Sure…" Syaoran followed her to blush. (What a boring conversation… I know… =3=" But I don't have any idea! DX)

Syaoran stood up and said, "You can take my bedroom tonight, I'll sleep downstairs."

Sakura felt guilty, "No, I'll sleep downstairs, please…"

"You're a guest and you're still not in a good condition, you gonna sleep here in my bedroom, on my bed. Besides you're a female. I'm fine downstairs, alright?" Syaoran tried to make Sakura agreed.

"B-But, you will…"

"I will be fine, alright miss?" Syaoran chuckled as he stroked Sakura's head.

"Mou… Syaoran…" Sakura pouted.

Syaoran chuckled and then kissed her forehead, "Now go and take a rest. If you need me, just call me downstairs."

Sakura blushed lightly and smiled, "Okay, thank you…"

Sakura got into the bed and Syaoran tucked her. He turned off the bedside lamp and also the whole lamp in the room, which made Sakura afraid, but he didn't realize that. Right before he went out he greeted Sakura with a 'Good night' and 'Have a nice dream'. Sakura just smiled in response because she was afraid. She could hear Syaoran's footsteps outside but soon, it disappeared. Sakura began to hallucinating. She heard the witch laugh and also she felt that there's something under Syaoran's bed. Things went even worse because it started to rain outside. There was a thunder and Sakura screamed quietly. No one heard her scream and she felt really scared.

Sakura then braved herself to go downstairs alone. She couldn't sleep at all if things didn't go better. She saw Syaoran was sleeping on a very big sofa. Sakura felt herself blushing but she couldn't help it. She needed somebody to accompany her. She didn't know Mei Ling well, so she was afraid to ask for her accompanied. But with Syaoran… it will be much different.

Sakura brushed some of Syaoran's bangs and smiled a bit, "Syaoran's so cute when he's sleeping…"

Sakura then saw an empty spot on Syaoran's right side and she felt herself blushing again. She then lied down closely on Syaoran's right side and wrapped herself in his arm. She blushed heavily but she realized that Syaoran was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up so she just let it be. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's body and she smiled lightly.

"Good night, Syaoran…" Sakura whispered.

-Next morning, Syaoran's POV-

I woke up with something on my right side, not heavy but it prevented me from sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and I yawned. I couldn't stretch my arms because of the 'weird' thing on my right side. I was anxious and saw what the thing on my right side. I was surprised when I saw it, or probably 'her', sleeping with a smile on her face and pink cheek. I felt blood rushed on both of my cheeks. I tried to stay calm not to wake her from her what seemed to be a deep sleep. Something flashed on my mind. Yes, I ever experienced this kind of thing. I closed my eyes and called back those memories.

-_Flashback-_

_It was raining so hardly, there were thunders everywhere. I didn't really mind of it because I didn't afraid of storm. I pulled the blanket because I hate cold. I was almost drifted to a deep sleep when suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door. I thought it was only an imagination so I let it be. But then, there was another knock._

_I hazily said, "Come in!"_

_Then, there's a little girl walked in with some tears on her eyes. I was really concerned of this girl, I didn't know why, maybe I love her. But anyway, she looked very afraid, and yes, she was afraid of storm, especially thunder._

"_Syaoran-kun… May I sleep with you?" asked that girl._

_My eyes widened and I felt myself blushing. I couldn't say anything and I saw that girl became more afraid._

"_I was afraid… of thunders…"_

_I chuckled and said, "Come here, ******-chan…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

What the hell? I couldn't even remember that girl's name! But as what as I remember, we're really close, very close. And she's my first love.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, Syaoran-kun, will you promise me something?" asked that girl._

"_What is it, ******-chan?" I asked._

"_Umm… Well…" That girl blushed, "Will you promise that you'll marry me one day?"_

_I blushed as well, but then I smiled, "I promise I will marry you one day!"_

_We both joined our pinkies as we say the promise._

_-End Flashback-_

Yes, I do remember our promise. I did love her, but now I love Sakura. Does that mean I break our promise? I took a glance on Sakura and I felt very guilty. On one side, I felt guilty because I broke my promise, but on the other side, I felt very happy to be together with Sakura. I love her with all of my heart. But… Is this feeling wrong?

-Normal POV-

Syaoran was in a deep thought and he didn't realize that Sakura woke up. She took a look at Syaoran who was in his own world. Sakura tried to call him for more than two times.

-Syaoran's POV-

I kept thinking and I even didn't realize what had happen around me. I heard someone called me but I couldn't hear anything.

"n… ran… syaoran… SYAORAN!"

I was surprised and I saw Sakura's face right in front of me. She held my face with both of her hands and pressed her forehead to mine.

"Are you alright, Syaoran? You don't get fever or cold or something, right?"

I blushed and quickly took myself back, "N-No! I'm fine…"

I could see that Sakura felt sad and guilty.

"I'm sorry… I should have asked you first," I couldn't understand what she meant.

"Huh?"

She started to cry. Jerk! What should I do? I've made her cry.

"I'm sorry… I should… I should have asked you first… I was afraid…"

I held her shoulders and soon I understand what she meant. I hugged her and stroked her back with my left hand and brushed her hair with my right hand. I could feel her muscles tensed when I hugged her but soon, I felt her hands on my back. She cried on the space between my neck and my chest. I smiled a little as I realized how similar Sakura and the girl in my past were. Both of them really fragile and very easy to cry.

I heard she said something in her sobs, "Do… do you forgive me… Syaoran?"

I needed time to understand what she said and I replied it in whisper on her ear, "I don't…"

I could feel her muscles tensed again. I then stroked her back again, "I don't forgive you… because you didn't do anything wrong, Sakura…"

"B-But…"

I held her closer and tighter, "You didn't do anything wrong, so what for do you ask for a forgiveness?"

I felt her lips moved and I knew she was smiling. She snuggled even more to my embrace and murmured, "I love you…"

I kissed her forehead and replied, "I love you too, Sakura…"

I mean it when I say I love her, I do love her, but how about my promise? My promise with that girl. Well, I don't really mind it now. What important now is that I love Sakura and she loves me too. That girl probably went for another boy either, and probably didn't remember anything about our promise. So I think it wasn't a wrong thing to love Sakura, right?

* * *

I don't know whether it was a cliffhanger or not… XP

Well this is the longest chapter I've ever made… XD *clap hands please* XP

Well, I tried to make it longer next time. And actually I was about to made this chapter becomes two chapters. But well, someone asked me to make it longer so I made it… w Thank you for your advice, and I think it's better if it's long, right?

I also put the flashback scenes here and one person POV, which are a new thing for me, so sorry if I put some mistakes… .

Sorry for late update, I try to be faster next time. XD

And maybe, there will be another girl as the antagonist character… XD

Next, REVIEW PLEASE! w


	12. I HATE YOU!

Author: Sakura Hime さくら  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Another girl will show here… and she's…

ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN! I LUV U ALL… hehehe

* * *

*The previous chapter*

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, Syaoran-kun, will you promise me something?" asked that girl._

"_What is it, ******-chan?" I asked._

"_Umm… Well…" That girl blushed, "Will you promise that you'll marry me one day?"_

_I blushed as well, but then I smiled, "I promise I will marry you one day!"_

_We both joined our pinkies as we say the promise._

_-End Flashback-_

_

* * *

_

"So… see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she walked into her house.

"Yes, see you tomorrow at school," Syaoran smiled as he stood right before the gate.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for a cup of tea maybe?" Sakura asked to reassure him.

"Yes, I don't want to bother you, Sakura. Besides I have some errands to do," Syaoran smiled.

"Okay then… I love you, Syaoran," Sakura smiled and blushed.

Syaoran smiled, "I love you too, Sakura. See you then."

Sakura smiled as she went inside her house, _"I'll make Syaoran a bento for his lunch tomorrow…"_

Sakura walked into her kitchen and looked into the fridge and found almost nothing, "Mou… I have nothing now… I'll go to the supermarket to buy some ingredients then!"

-Syaoran's POV-

I was walking while suddenly I had an idea to buy Sakura something. I walked along the street while thinking of what should I buy for her, until suddenly…

"SYAO-CHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN MEET YOU!"

I looked at where the sounds came from and saw a girl, but before I could say or do something, that girl already… hugged me.

-Sakura's POV-

I was walking to buy some ingredients for the dinner when I saw my boyfriend, Syaoran… I was about to call him but then I realized that he wasn't alone. He was with a girl… but that's not the problem! The girl was hugging him! I felt jealous and mad at once, I don't know with Syaoran or that girl, but without I realized, I have walked towards them and called him.

-Normal POV—

Sakura walked towards Syaoran and that girl and called him, "Syaoran!"

Both Syaoran and the girl turned their head to see Sakura, "Sa-Sakura?"

Syaoran forced the girl to let go of him and said, "Look, Sakura, it's not like what you think."

Sakura was still mad and replied, "I wonder whether you even know what I am thinking!"

Before Syaoran could even say anything, the girl hugged him again, "Syao-chan… who is this girl? She's jealous of us, isn't she?"

Syaoran was about to say something but Sakura had spoken up first, "Please, first of all, I even don't know who you are! Second, I'm not jealous of both of you! So, just do what you want to do!"

Sakura walked back but then Syaoran called her, "Wait, Sakura!"

Sakura saw Syaoran struggled against the girl and approached her, "Sakura, it's not like what you think! I even don't know who she is!"

"Please don't tell any lie more to me, Syaoran. I'm tired of this! I…"

Syaoran cut Sakura's words by kissing her in her lips and hugged her tightly, "Look deep in my eyes, Sakura. Do I sound like lying to you?"

Sakura bit her lower lips and shook her head, "But then who is she? She hugged you and…"

"I don't know! She just came towards me and hugged me as if she knew me or anything else that I don't care!" Syaoran was definitely mad.

Sakura was seldom to see him mad because he was a very kind and gentle person, but she knew if it came about their relationship, he would be easily mad of things around, "I-I'm sorry, Syaoran… I shouldn't have doubt on you…"

Syaoran's face softened and smiled, "It's fine, but just don't do that anymore."

Sakura smiled back and Syaoran hugged her as he walked towards the girl, "I think we should clear our problems here."

That girl was about to hug Syaoran again but he slapped her hands, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you, Miss. I have a girlfriend so please don't disturb us anymore."

"What do you mean, Syao-chan? Do you forget about our promise when we're still little kids?"

Syaoran's eyes widened and so Sakura's, "W-What do you mean by… our promise?"

"You forget about that? You forget that you promised me that you'll marry me?"

"W-Wha…"

"What did she mean, Syaoran?" Sakura was sad and angry and curious.

"I… no, I don't…"

"Don't lie, Syaoran!" tears started to come out from Sakura's eyes.

"You did promise me, Syao! Don't tell me you forget about it!"

Syaoran didn't know what to say, but he knew he should say the truth, he took a deep breath and said, "I admit that I ever promised a girl that I'll marry her…"

"S-So…" Sakura was speechless.

"But this girl doesn't have any prove! I can't just believe that you're the girl I promised to," Syaoran explained.

"I have! No one knew about this except me and you, Syao!" the girl tried to make Syaoran believed her.

"But…"

"No more 'but'!" both Sakura and the girl shouted.

"Sakura, please listen to me. I love you, only you," Syaoran ignored the girl and tried to convince Sakura.

"No, Syaoran… You've promised her… You should… You should be with her…" Sakura tried to hold back her sob.

"No, Sakura…"

"I want us to break up," Sakura finally said it out aloud and cut Syaoran's words.

Syaoran's eyes widened in disbelief, "No… No! Sakura, you must be kidding me!"

Syaoran held Sakura's arms tightly which made her felt hurt a bit. Sakura didn't dare to look right to Syaoran's eyes because she was afraid if her tears would fall down. After getting no answer from Sakura, Syaoran release Sakura's arms. He then held her cheeks and took her head to see him eyes to eyes.

"Please Sakura, say it, say it that you were kidding," Syaoran's voice was full with fear, he was afraid that he would lose his Sakura, again…

"No, Syaoran… Please, just accept the truth… I want us to break up… We can't no longer in relationship, Syao…"

Syaoran again cut Sakura's words by kissing her on her lips. Sakura wanted to pull him deeper, but she knew she just couldn't do it. She struggled and when he released her, she slapped him hard on his left cheek. Syaoran felt his left cheek stung, but he didn't want to let go of Sakura only to hold his cheek.

"Sakura… if you really want us to break up… tell me that…" Syaoran stopped, only to gaze at Sakura's watery emerald eyes.

"Tell me that you don't love me anymore," Sakura was surprised to hear what Syaoran asked her to.

"W-Wha…"

"Tell me, Sakura… Tell me! Tell me that you don't love me anymore! I'll let you go if you say it!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura, which he never done it before.

Sakura gulped and then started to say in quivery voice, "I… I don't lo… love you… Syaoran…"

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprised, he never thought that Sakura would have any dare to say that, "No… No! You're lying, Sakura!"

"I'm not lying! Like what I said, I don't love you! I… I…"

Sakura bit her lower lip, "I… I HATE YOU!"

Sakura just could look down to her feet. She felt that her tears had come out from her eyes. Syaoran's grips were loosen at first, but then became even tighter.

"Syaoran… please… you had promised me to let go of me…" Sakura said in her very tiny voice, started to sound like a whisper.

Syaoran didn't say anything and let go of Sakura. Sakura quickly ran back into her house with a hand covered her mouth. She kept crying, even harder as she went further from Syaoran. She went into her house and her bedroom. She threw herself onto the bed and cried on her pillow.

-Meanwhile, Syaoran's POV-

I can't believe my ear or my eyes. The girl I love told me that she hated me? I really can't believe it, and I don't want to believe it! There must be a mistake!

"Hey, Syaoran. Syaoran!" If she wasn't a girl, I would have punched him.

I left, trying to walk as fast as I could to reach my home, but the girl only kept following me. My mind was blank. I couldn't think anything, except Sakura. If this girl didn't show up, Sakura wouldn't ask me to break up. The girl kept calling for my name, non-stop if I may add.

"Can you please just shut up for a moment?" I didn't mean to yell at her, but it just came out as a yell, which made the girl shut up directly, and that was good enough for me.

I tried to let go of her grip on my arm and to clear this problem, "Look, I don't know what's going on here. I don't know you, your name or anything. So can you please just leave me alone?"

The girl started to shed a tear, my feeling, it wasn't a good thing. The girl covered her face with both of her hands and started sobbing. Everyone looked at me as if I had done a very bad thing, and maybe I did.

I held the girl's arm and whispered, "Let's go to my house and clear this problem."

The girl only nodded and I took her as fast as I could to my house. What surprised me was that my mother, not only my mother but also my father and my sisters were sitting on the living room.

"W-Wha-"

"Sit down, Xiao Lang," my mother ordered and I obeyed. (If you don't know, Xiao Lang is Syaoran's Chinese name)

"What happening here?" I asked impatiently.

"Would you please at least greet your family?"

I sighed and apologized, "Sorry, Mother."

"You have to behave in front of your fiancée," My eyes widened at what my mother said.

"W-What? My what?"

"Your fiancée, Syao-dear," the girl that is said to me my fiancée told me as she tried to kiss me, but I stepped away.

"But you haven't even asked me about this? I don't even know her!" the girl started crying when I said the second sentence.

My mother stood up and said in a mad tone, "Don't raise your voice at me, Xiao Lang! And one thing you have to know, this girl is your childhood friend that you had promised her to marry her! Don't you even remember that? At our family, we shouldn't break our promise, even if we made it when we were child, remember that, Xiao Lang!"

I was speechless. I couldn't say even a word. I would like to run away from here, not becoming a Li anymore is not a big deal for me, as long as I could be with Sakura. But now, even Sakura hated me, I didn't have no choice. I just could shut my mouth tight.

"Say something, Xiao Lang," my mother really sounded mad now.

"I… I can't marry her, Mother," I finally said something.

My mother was about to say something again, but my sister, Fei Mei asked, "Why can't you, little brother?"

"I love someone else," I tried to be sounded brave so that they would settle down.

"Liar! You only love me! Only me!" the girl beside me protested, and honestly for me, she's kinda annoying.

"Tell us, little brother! Who is the person that you love?" my sister and my mother demanded.

"I love…"

. . .

"I love Sakura…"

. . .

All of them were surprised and quiet. The girl beside me should be sad or something, but instead she hugged me with a happy face, the same went for my mother, but not my sisters.

"Then you have no reason to reject your marriage!" said my mother happily.

"What? I've told you the only girl I love is Sakura! Not this girl!"

"This girl? Can't you please say her name? You have to be respectful to her!"

"I don't know her name and I don't want to know. Because Sakura is-"

"My name is Sakura!"

. . .

I was speechless, again. How could she, I mean the girl beside me, said that her name is Sakura? Okay, maybe she was just lying or something so that I would marry her.

"Impossible, because-"

"Her name is Sakura, little brother," said my other sister, Sheifa.

My eyes widened and I asked, "Whoa, wait, if she's really Sakura, what's your full name?"

"It's Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

OwO

There is two Sakura! XD

Honestly, I didn't expect I would write this XD

You're confused? Your question will be answer at the next chappie~

That's why, don't forget to review and read the next chappie~

First, I would like to apologize for making you all wait m(_ _)m

Second, please also take a look at Michiru Tsubaki's fanfic (it's in Indonesian). She mostly makes short stories/songfic and they're good! I've read them!

Third, please read my other stories and tell me what you think!

Fourth, if you have any ideas, please tell me so then I can make another story based on your ideas (don't worry, I'll put the information that you're the owner of the ideas)! But I only write Syaoran x Sakura, both for Tsubasa Chronicle and Cardcaptor Sakura.

Fifth, if you think I make some mistakes (whatever the mistakes are) or you have a better idea, just let me know! Or maybe comments about this chapter. I'll read it!

Finally, thank you for reading this chapter and please REVIEW!

See you later!


	13. Is it time to let go the past?

Author: Sakura Hime さくら  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Another girl will show here… and she's…

ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN! I LUV U ALL… hehehe

* * *

*The previous chapter*

_-Flashback-_

"_I love Sakura…"_

_. . ._

_All of them were surprised and quiet. The girl beside me should be sad or something, but instead she hugged me with a happy face, the same went for my mother, but not my sisters._

"_Then you have no reason to reject your marriage!" said my mother happily._

"_What? I've told you the only girl I love is Sakura! Not this girl!"_

"_This girl? Can't you please say her name? You have to be respectful to her!"_

"_I don't know her name and I don't want to know. Because Sakura is-"_

"_My name is Sakura!"_

_. . ._

_I was speechless, again. How could she, I mean the girl beside me, said that her name is Sakura? Okay, maybe she was just lying or something so that I would marry her._

"_Impossible, because-"_

"_Her name is Sakura, little brother," said my other sister, Sheifa._

_My eyes widened and I asked, "Whoa, wait, if she's really Sakura, what's your full name?"_

"_It's Sakura Kinomoto."_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

-Syaoran's POV-

It couldn't be. She couldn't be Sakura. There had to be some mistakes! But when I saw her, I mean really take a look from her head until her toes, my eyes widened. She looks like Sakura. But she's taller and her body had more curve. Her hair isn't auburn, but it's brown, almost the same like mine, and it's longer, ended at her back. Her eyes aren't emerald green, but instead they're black.

"Y-You are…"

"See that, Xiao Lang? She's Sakura, the girl you love," my mother said.

"No! She… She may look like Sakura, but she isn't Sakura!" I know I sounded like a crazy person, but it's true, she's not Sakura who I knew and love.

"Syaoran, what are you talking about? I'm Sakura, Syaoran!" the girl that said that her name is Sakura said as she grabbed my arm.

"No, you're not!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing.

I ran upstairs and went into my bedroom. I locked the door and sat down on my desk. I grabbed my hair with my fists. It was only a dream, it couldn't be real. There weren't two Sakura-s. The real Sakura is only my Sakura. My sweet angel, Sakura.

I decided to ignore the calls from my mother, sisters and other voices and I threw myself on my bed. My head was spinning and my sight was blurring. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, which only give me a bad dream.

-Syaoran's dream, Syaoran's POV-

_I was running, until I saw her, my sweet angel, the real Sakura, standing right in front of me, with her back facing me. I was really glad and I called her._

"_Sakura!" I hugged her from behind and kissed her hair, "I really miss you. I know that you're the only Sakura."_

_The she turned back, which made me surprised, it wasn't Sakura… It's Sakura, I mean the one that said her name is Sakura. I quickly let go of her, which made some tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_W-What's wrong, S-Syao? I'm Sakura! The girl that you love!" she jumped at me and tried to hug me, but I pushed her away._

"_No… No, no…"_

"_I'm Sakura, your childhood friend, don't you remember me? Syaoran?"_

"_No… No!"_

-End of Syaoran's Dream, Normal POV-

"NOO!" Syaoran was awakened with a yelled.

"S-Syaoran, what's wrong with you?" 'Sakura' said. (for the second Sakura I will put a quotation mark, kay?)

Syaoran's eyes widened when he realized it wasn't a dream, "Y-You…"

"I'm Sakura, Syaoran, your fiancée," said 'Sakura' with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

Syaoran held his head, still couldn't believe that it wasn't a dream, "You're… really Sakura?"

'Sakura' took Syaoran's hand from his head and smiled, "Yes, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Syao. The girl you promised to marry and now I'm your fiancée."

Syaoran took a deep breath, _"I don't want to make anything worse. I should talk to…"_

Syaoran tried his best to smile and said, "Right, Sakura, I have to see my mother now."

Syaoran got down from his bed and went downstairs, followed by 'Sakura'. He found his mother and greeted her and his sisters politely, as he knew that his mother always wants a greeting.

"Excuse me, mother, may I have a talk with you?" asked Syaoran politely.

Syaoran's mother stood up and walked into a room together with Syaoran. He closed the door and both of them sat down, facing each other.

"What do you want to talk, son?"

"About the girl, I mean… err… my fiancée."

"Yes, what's wrong with her? She's a perfect girl, isn't she?"

"I haven't known about that, but mother, do you remember last time when I told you I'll bring my girlfriend to Hong Kong to meet you?"

"Yes. So? Isn't she's your girlfriend? I got a picture of your girlfriend and it's Sakura, right?"

"It's not her, mother. They may be looked alike, but they're different. So, maybe we can cancel the engagement?"

Yelan (she's Syaoran's mother) sighed and said sadly, "We can't. I've signed the arrangement."

"W-What arrangement?"

"You know, Xiao Lang, our company almost went bankrupt, and we had many debts, and this Sakura, her family offered us to arrange a marriage between you and her, and her family will cover our debts," explained Yelan.

Syaoran was surprised and felt a surge of anger, "And you just accept it? Without asking me first?"

"I'm so sorry, son. At first I rejected it, but when I saw the photo, I thought it was the same person with your girlfriend, so I thought why not? I didn't know that they are different person."

Syaoran didn't know what to say. He was just shocked. So many things happened. He wasn't ready to face them all.

"But please, son. Please accept this marriage. It's for your family," Yelan pleaded.

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes, _"For my family… What should I do?"_

"I… I'll try…"

Yelan hugged Syaoran and said, "Oh, thank you, son."

Syaoran put a fake smile.

"She is your childhood friend right? The girl that you promised to marry. So I think it will be easier for you to accept her and forget your girlfriend."

Syaoran didn't say a word and kept sitting while Yelan walked out. Not long, 'Sakura' went in and hugged Syaoran. He couldn't help it and just smiled as he ruffled her hair, just like what he likes to do to Sakura.

"Mou! Syao!" 'Sakura' let go of Syaoran and combed her hair with her fingers.

Syaoran just smiled sadly, but tried to be happy, "So what brings you here? You seemed so happy."

"Yes, your mom said that you wanted to take me for a date today," 'Sakura' smiled brightly.

Syaoran's eyes widened, _"Huh? I didn't say that. But well, a walk for get to know better, why not?"_

Syaoran smiled and patted 'Sakura''s head, "Yeah, I will change my clothes first. Get ready, alright?"

'Sakura' smiled and both of them stood up. Syaoran went to his bedroom and changed his clothes. 'Sakura' also changed her clothes and put on some makeup. She combed her hair nicely and put some hairclips.

Syaoran knocked the door and peeked in, "Are you ready, Sakura?"

'Sakura' answered with a smile, "Yes, I'll be downstairs in few minutes."

Syaoran smiled and said, "I'll wait for you there."

Syaoran closed the door, leaving 'Sakura' alone in her bedroom.

"_I wonder when he will know the truth…" _'Sakura hummed as she put on a lip gloss.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was looking out of the window when suddenly it rained. Syaoran kept thinking about Sakura, all of their memories. He was lost in his own mind until someone held his shoulder, which gave him a surprise.

"Ah, Sakura, you're here already?" Syaoran tried to smile.

"I've been calling you, but you kept looking outside. What are you looking at anyway?" 'Sakura looked at the place Syaoran was looking at before, but saw nothing.

Syaoran held her shoulders and said, "Let's go now, shall we?"

* * *

Umm… I know this chapter is so short… =w="

But I have to make this one short or I won't get a good ending for the next chapter, but before I make the next one, I need your choice!

I was wondering… should I end this story soon or later?

If you are curious how this story will end, then just tell me to make the ending soon…

But, if you still want some scene from the story, tell me to make the ending later!

The most answers will be the decision.

So…

First, don't forget to tell me your choice by PMs (private messages) or review. I'll definitely read it.

Second, please also take a look at Michiru Tsubaki's fanfic (it's in Indonesian). She mostly makes short stories/songfic and they're good! I've read them!

Third, please read my other stories and tell me what you think!

Fourth, if you have any ideas, please tell me so then I can make another story based on your ideas (don't worry, I'll put the information that you're the owner of the ideas)! But I only write Syaoran x Sakura, both for Tsubasa Chronicle and Cardcaptor Sakura.

Fifth, if you think I make some mistakes (whatever the mistakes are) or you have a better idea, just let me know! Or maybe comments about this chapter. I'll read it!

Finally, thank you for reading this chapter and please REVIEW!

See you later!


	14. Who Are You?

Author: Sakura Hime さくら  
Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Another girl will show here… and she's…

ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN! I LUV U ALL… hehehe

* * *

*The previous chapter*

_Syaoran knocked the door and peeked in, "Are you ready, Sakura?"_

'_Sakura' answered with a smile, "Yes, I'll be downstairs in few minutes."_

_Syaoran smiled and said, "I'll wait for you there."_

_Syaoran closed the door, leaving 'Sakura' alone in her bedroom._

"_I wonder when he will know the truth…" 'Sakura hummed as she put on a lip gloss._

_Meanwhile, Syaoran was looking out of the window when suddenly it rained. Syaoran kept thinking about Sakura, all of their memories. He was lost in his own mind until someone held his shoulder, which gave him a surprise._

"_Ah, Sakura, you're here already?" Syaoran tried to smile._

"_I've been calling you, but you kept looking outside. What are you looking at anyway?" 'Sakura looked at the place Syaoran was looking at before, but saw nothing._

_Syaoran held her shoulders and said, "Let's go now, shall we?"_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I cried the whole night. I couldn't believe, I mean, I admit that I'm jealous. I'm jealous that I'm not the girl that Syaoran promised to. I'm jealous with that girl. I'm jealous because I didn't meet Syaoran earlier than that girl.

I felt a surge of anger at him, but also guilty washed over me. I didn't care of his feelings when I said that I hate him. I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted him to be happy, with the girl he loved since he was little. Besides, I could understand the girl's feeling. If there's a boy that promised me to marry me, and then he suddenly broke his promise because of other girl, I would be very sad.

I… I was too harsh at Syaoran…

I mad and yelled at him without even want to hear his explanation…

He had reason… He always has reason…

I think… there's something wrong… Maybe, I was misunderstood…

I… I'll apologize to him and make the problem clear…

"I should meet Syaoran now!"

I changed my clothes and washed my face. I quickly went out to go to his house, but on my way, I saw them, Syaoran and the girl he promised, were walking into an amusement park. I wanted to run away, but I knew I should do this.

I walked towards them and tapped his shoulder, not daring to call his name.

I could see his face that he was surprised to see me, "Sakura! I'm glad to see you!"

He was about to hug me, but I stepped back, "Umm… Syaoran, I…"

He looked hurt but asked, "What?"

"I… I'm sorry…"

His eyes were wide open, but he didn't say anything. I wonder if he forgave me or not. I tried to change the topic and looked cheerful as usual, but fail.

"So… what are you guys doing here?"

He was quite, but then the girl said, "We're going to amusement park!"

I felt a knife stabbed my heart, "A-Amusement park?"

Don't tell me, that they're having…

"Yes! My dear fiancée asked me for a date today, right honey?"

I could feel tears started to water my eyes, "F-Fiancée?"

"Yep! There'll be a wedding soon! But oh, don't worry, we'll definitely invite you!" she said cheerfully.

I… I don't know what to say…

I wanted to congratulate them but… my mouth just wouldn't open…

Without realizing it, I already ran away from them…

-Normal Pov-

Syaoran saw Sakura running and was about to chase her when suddenly 'Sakura' held him and pouted, "Syao, you've promised to have a date with me right?"

"But…"

"Do you forget about our childhood promise? Don't tell me that you forget about your date promise too," 'Sakura' started to cry.

Syaoran felt really hurt, but he didn't want to hurt anyone else. He couldn't say anything and just continued his date with 'Sakura'.

After the date, both of them went home. Syaoran took a shower and thought of Sakura the whole time. How he longed for her smile, her giggle, and he really hates to see her tears.

"_I hate you!"_

"_I want us to break up…"_

Those words, Sakura's words, still echoing in his head, "Sakura…"

Right after he finished bathing, he saw his phone and took it, _"If I call her… maybe…"_

*dialing*

He waited…

5 seconds…

10 seconds…

30 seconds…

No one picked up…

"I wonder what's going on…" Syaoran then phoned her home.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, good evening, Kinomoto-san. I wonder if I can talk to Sakura, please?" Syaoran asked politely.

Nadeshiko, Sakura's mom, answered in a worried tone, _"Isn't she with you now? She hasn't gone home since the afternoon."_

"U-Until now?" Syaoran was both surprised and worried.

"_Yes. Will you look for her, please, Syaoran-kun? I'm really worried of her…"_

Syaoran gulped and said, "I will. And I'll find her, Kinomoto-san."

"_Thank you so much, Syaoran-kun."_

"Anytime, Kinomoto-san," then he hang up the phone.

"Sakura, where are you?" just after that, it began to rain.

Syaoran took an umbrella and went to all places he knew and thought Sakura would be, but he couldn't find her. He was really worried, but then he realized there was one place he hadn't searched. It was the school.

He quickly ran to school but still couldn't find her, _"Could it be?"_

He tried to look at the place where they first met, the large garden behind the school building. And there, he saw her, sitting under a tree with her legs tucked up and her face hidden between her body and legs.

"_Is she crying?" _Syaoran thought as he walked towards her.

"Sakura…"

Sakura's head turned up, revealing her face, which made Syaoran surprised, because there were no tears there, with no expression.

"…"

"Who are you?"

* * *

This is the shortest chapter I've ever made!

Well, I make this in order to make a sensation! (What sensation actually? =…=")

Anyway~

I saw that the review is just too few… I really need your idea!

You're curious with the next chapter? Please keep reading it!

So…

First, please wait for the next chapter and I'm sorry if I take a long time to update!

Second, please also take a look at Michiru Tsubaki's fanfic (it's in Indonesian). She mostly makes short stories/songfic and they're good! I've read them!

Third, please read my other stories and tell me what you think!

Fourth, if you have any ideas, please tell me so then I can make another story based on your ideas (don't worry, I'll put the information that you're the owner of the ideas)! But I only write Syaoran x Sakura, both for Tsubasa Chronicle and Cardcaptor Sakura.

Fifth, if you think I make some mistakes (whatever the mistakes are) or you have a better idea, just let me know! Or maybe comments about this chapter. I'll read it!

Finally, thank you for reading this chapter and please REVIEW!

See you later!


	15. Back To School

Memories beyond the Wings chapter 15

Author: Sakura Hime TRC

Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

Oh My Gosh! Sakura forgets about Syaoran! OwO

I want to tell you, minna-san, that for the next chapters, there will be more about the past (you know, Sakura's past, Syaoran's past, etc… read more in the first few chapters). And seems like this story is nearing to the end ^^

ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN! I LUV U ALL… hehehe

* * *

*The previous chapter*

_-Flashback-_

_Syaoran took an umbrella and went to all places he knew and thought Sakura would be, but he couldn't find her. He was really worried, but then he realized there was one place he hadn't searched. It was the school._

_He quickly ran to school but still couldn't find her, "Could it be?"_

_He tried to look at the place where they first met, the large garden behind the school building. And there, he saw her, sitting under a tree with her legs tucked up and her face hidden between her body and legs._

"_Is she crying?" Syaoran thought as he walked towards her._

"_Sakura…"_

_Sakura's head turned up, revealing her face, which made Syaoran surprised, because there were no tears there, with no expression._

"…"

"_Who are you?"_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"W-What do you mean by 'who am I'?" asked Syaoran still didn't believe his ears.

Sakura looked around and said, "Why am I here? What was I doing?"

"Sakura! Tell me you're kidding!" Syaoran squatted and shook Sakura's shoulders.

"But I really don't know who you are! I even don't realize anything until you called my name. For sure!"

Sakura let go of Syaoran's hands and stood up, "Oh no, my family must be worried about me! My mom should have made some dinner. I have to go home now!"

Sakura stepped out of the tree and surprised, "Ah, it's raining!"

She spotted Syaoran's umbrella and smiled, "You bring umbrella! Lucky me! Can you walk me home? Coz I don't bring any."

Syaoran just nodded and shared his umbrella with her. Along the way, Sakura was very talkative. She kept asking how Syaoran knew her name, and many other else.

"Hey! What's your name anyway? Are we classmates?"

"…"

"Hello! Do you hear me?" Sakura waved her hands in front of Syaoran's face.

"I'm Syaoran Li. We aren't classmates, we are… we are in the same school. That's all."

"Hmm… that means we aren't really close, huh? Anyway, I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto Hime! Nice to meet you, Li-kun!" Syaoran's eyes widened when he heard Sakura called him that way.

"So, what's your hobby? Where do you live?" Sakura kept giving him hundreds of questions which she knew right before she lost her memories.

Syaoran tried to be happy and answered all of her questions. It reminded him the first time they met, when they shared stories and laughed together. When he heard her giggles, he will chuckle. But now, he felt something was different. Sakura was smiling and laughing, but he couldn't chuckle or even smile anymore.

"Hey, are you here?" Sakura waved her hands in front of Syaoran's eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry…"

Sakura giggled and said, "It's okay. But you seem to be so sad, what's wrong?"

Syaoran was silent and Sakura didn't push him any further to tell her what had happened. They kept walking and talking each other, but Syaoran was the one who only nodding or shaking his head.

"Okay! Thanks for walking me home!" Sakura giggled and ran to her house, but then she stopped.

Syaoran was holding her arm and looked at her with painful eyes, "Do you… really don't know who I am?"

Sakura felt sorry but then held his hand in hers, "I'm so sorry…"

Syaoran didn't say anything in response which made Sakura felt even guiltier and wanted to cheer him up, "I'll be glad to meet you again at school! We'll talk and walk again together, okay?"

Syaoran's bangs covered his eyes and only nodded.

"So, goodbye! See you tomorrow!" Sakura smiled and ran into her house.

"_She said 'goodbye'. I felt like… it's a 'goodbye' for our relationship…"_

Syaoran's body couldn't move and kept standing in front of Sakura's house. He dropped his umbrella and let the rain made him wet. He stared at Sakura's windows until the light was off. He didn't know for how long he had been standing there, but he felt really weak when he was about to go home. His legs felt really heavy and his heart was in pain. His vision was blurring, but still, he didn't know why.

Finally, he arrived at his home, being welcomed by 'Sakura', but when she was about to hug him, he shoved her aside and went upstairs to his room. He slammed the door hardly. No one understood why he acted like that and 'Sakura' felt something bad had happened.

She knocked his bedroom door and walked in, "Syaoran?"

She found Syaoran was lying on his bed, bangs covered his face and his back was facing her, "Are you okay?"

Again, he didn't answer. 'Sakura' sat at the edge of the bed and touched his arm lightly, but then he turned around and gave her a glare. He slapped her hand aside hardly which sent pain on her palm.

"Syaoran! Wha-"

"Don't you ever dare to call my name again!"

'Sakura' started to cry and tried to hold his arm, but again he slapped her hand aside hardly, "What have I done? Did I do anything wrong?"

"Sakura lost his memory about me! She doesn't remember me anymore! And do you know why? It's because of you!"

'Sakura' didn't understand anything that Syaoran said and was about to say, "B-But…"

Syaoran held her arm roughly and forced her to go out of his bedroom.

She tried to pull back but his grip became even tighter, which hurt her arm, "S-Syaoran! Let go!"

Syaoran let her go right in front of his door and punched the wall beside her, "Go out! Or I'll do something, no matter whether you're a girl or not!"

'Sakura', still in tears, ran out of his room with fear. She kept crying and went into her own bedroom. Syaoran then saw Mei Ling, who was standing in front of him.

"S-Syaoran… is that true? Is that true that Sakura-chan… forgets about you?"

Syaoran let her to come into his room and told her everything, "I… I just can't believe it… She…"

Mei Ling stroked his back as he covered his face with his own hand, "I know… But, you just couldn't blame her like that… She didn't know everything, or even that you were in relationship before with Sakura-chan."

"I shouldn't blame her? She's the reason why Sakura doesn't remember me at all! She had hurt her feelings!" For the first time, Mei Ling saw small tears in his eyes.

"I'll talk to her. I'll tell her everything, that… that you love someone else, named Sakura," Mei Ling hesitated.

"No need to. It's useless," Syaoran laid again on his bed with his back faced Mei Ling.

"What's wrong with you… You're not the Syaoran that I know… My cousin is a person who not easily gives up, he always sees the good things in bad things and never blames someone without a clear reason…" Mei Ling then went out of his bedroom, leaving Syaoran lying on his bed alone.

He then moved aside and lay on his back with his face facing the ceiling_._

"_Who are you?"_

"_What have I done? Did I do anything wrong?"_

"_What's wrong with you… You're not the Syaoran that I know…"_

"STOP IT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!" Syaoran yelled in frustration.

He kept thinking about Sakura, especially when she didn't remember him, but at the same time, he felt guilty because of blaming 'Sakura' without a clear reason. Maybe, Mei Ling's words had refreshed his mind. He needed to relax. He needed to cool off his mind.

He sighed and then found out that his bed was all wet. He then realized that he was wet because of the rain outside and he didn't even dry himself. He then lazily took some clothes and went to the bathroom. He took a quick bath and then changed his bed sheet with a new, dry one. He then laid back and drifted to a deep sleep,

Meanwhile, 'Sakura' was crying in her bed. She didn't understand anything. He just wanted to know what was wrong and then suddenly Syaoran yelled at her and told her that everything was her fault. The Syaoran that she knew is really nice and kind. He never yelled at her or even hurt her. She remembered when they were still little, he even carried her home because her knee was bleeding.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door and said with a shaky voice, "Come in…"

"Are you okay, Kinomoto-chan?" Mei Ling walked in and sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

'Sakura' took a deep breath and wiped her tears, "Yes… I… I'm fine…"

She tried to stop her tears but failed, "You're not… I know it. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

'Sakura' then burst into tears and hugged Mei Ling. Mei Ling was surprised, but then tried to calm down and stroked her back. She soothed her and brushed her hair.

"S-Syaoran… he… he changed… he wasn't the Syaoran that I know…" 'Sakura' said as she sobbed.

"_The Syaoran that she knows? She has just met him, right?" _Mei Ling asked in her mind.

She wanted to ask, but just kept silent, "Syaoran… he's just in a bad mood. Don't take it straight to your heart, okay?"

"He has changed… He… He was nice to me before… He's my best friend, but now… he… he…" 'Sakura' burst into tears again.

"_See? She said he's her best friend, which in fact, Syaoran didn't know her at all. I got to check about this," _Mei Ling said in her mind.

"Ah, it's almost midnight now, better if you go to sleep now, okay? We'll talk about this tomorrow," Mei Ling helped 'Sakura' to lay on the bed and cover her with the blanket.

"_I got to investigate this. If the Syaoran that Kinomoto-chan means is not Syaoran, my cousin, then it means…" _Mei Ling smiled happily and walked back to her room.

-The Next Day-

"Morning already?" Syaoran slowly opened his eyes as the sunshine beamed through his window.

He took off his T-shirt and opened his window to get to his balcony. He felt the breeze and the wind blew his bangs away from his eyes. He was gloomy, not as cheerful as he used to be. He took a deep breath and went back inside to take a bath and get ready for school. He walked past the living room and dining room, and didn't say anything either, which made his families confused.

"Syaoran? Don't you have a breakfast?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran turned his head and said coldly, "I'm not hungry."

And then he went outside and went to school with his motorcycle. He didn't say goodbye or anything else to his family.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yelan.

'Sakura' just kept eating her meal while Mei Ling was staring at 'Sakura' with lots of questions in her head.

Syaoran didn't look at where he was going, but one thing that he knew, when he stopped his motorcycle, he saw a girl with short auburn hair was walking towards the main door of her house.

"Ah, Li-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura smiled innocently.

"_Why am I here?" _Syaoran didn't even know why he was there.

"I… I err… pick up you?"

Sakura was surprised at first but then giggled, "Aww, so sweet! I'd like to!"

Sakura quickly ran and sat behind Syaoran. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist and lean on him. Syaoran blushed but then continued their way to the school. When they arrived, many other students giggled.

"There! The sweetest couple ever!" said one student.

"So romantic!" the other student added.

Sakura was confused and asked, "Couple? Why are they looking at us?"

"Uh… about that…" Syaoran started to feel uneasy.

Fortunately, for Syaoran, the school bell saved him from Sakura's question.

"Oh well, time to go. I'll see you at break!" Sakura waved her hand and ran to her classroom.

"See you…" Syaoran said quietly as he stared at Sakura who ran inside.

"Hey, I think it's time for you to go to your class," said a teacher to him.

"A-Ah, yes, I'm sorry," Syaoran then walked silently to his class.

-Sakura's class-

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hugged her best friend.

"How's your weekend with Li-san?" asked Tomoyo as she giggled.

Sakura tilted her head and asked in confusion, "Li-san?"

"Uh-huh. Okay, I mean YOUR Syaoran," Tomoyo still giggled.

"With him? Hey, we're just friends! We only met yesterday!" Sakura laughed hysterically.

Tomoyo's expression changed and held Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura? Did you bump your head? Syaoran is your boyfriend!"

-Syaoran's class-

Syaoran wasn't interested in his lesson. He kept thinking about Sakura while wearing his mp3, which he hadn't even used for once since he became a couple with Sakura. Suddenly, a song hit his ear. He knitted his eyebrows and looked at the monitor of his mp3.

_Eternal Snow by Route L_ (if you know Full Moon Wo Sagashite, then you'll know this song)

"Why…"

*Ding Dong*

The school bell rang, as a sign that it was break already.

"Yo, Syaoran! Eat?" asked his friend Takashi (Gosh, I haven't put his name for a long, long, long time!"

"Ah, no thanks. I'm not hungry," Syaoran listened again to his mp3, still listening to the song Eternal Snow.

Right when the song was finished, somebody called him, "Oi, Syaoran! Your girlfriend wants to talk to you!"

"_why now?"_

Syaoran took off his mp3 and put it in his pocket. He walked towards Sakura with a fake smile and asked what's wrong.

"I want to ask you something, but not here," Sakura took Syaoran by his hand and dragged him to the park behind the school.

"So?"

"Li-san, we're only acquaintance right? But why do our classmates said that we're couple?"

"W-What?"

* * *

That's it… I'm run out of idea -_-"

I need to have a consultation with my twins (okay, not twins, actually), but I can't meet her these days. TT^TT

I'm sorry for making all of you wait and for this weird chappie ._.

So…

First, please wait for the next chapter and I'm sorry if I take a long time to update!

Second, please also take a look at Miharu Tsubaki's fanfic (it's in Indonesian). She mostly makes short stories/songfic and they're good! I've read them!

Third, please read my other stories and tell me what you think!

Fourth, if you have any ideas, please tell me so then I can make another story based on your ideas (don't worry, I'll put the information that you're the owner of the ideas)! But I only write Syaoran x Sakura, both for Tsubasa Chronicle and Cardcaptor Sakura.

Fifth, if you think I make some mistakes (whatever the mistakes are) or you have a better idea, just let me know! Or maybe comments about this chapter. I'll read it!

Finally, thank you for reading this chapter and please REVIEW!

See you later!


	16. Truth Revealed

Memories beyond the Wings chapter 16

Author: Sakura Hime TRC and Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: CLAMP and some character that I made

How would Syaoran explain Sakura about their relationship?

Will she remember him again?

Okay, minna-san, for this chapter, I'm not the one who got the idea or type this one. My friend, "Miharu Tsubaki" (she has an account in fanfiction. Check her fict out as well), did this for me. I'm really grateful… m(_ _)m

So, le'ts go for the show!

ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN! I LUV U ALL… hehehe

* * *

*The previous chapter*

_-Flashback—_

_Right when the song was finished, somebody called him, "Oi, Syaoran! Your girlfriend wants to talk to you!"_

"_why now?"_

_Syaoran took off his mp3 and put it in his pocket. He walked towards Sakura with a fake smile and asked what's wrong._

"_I want to ask you something, but not here," Sakura took Syaoran by his hand and dragged him to the park behind the school._

"_So?"_

"_Li-san, we're only acquaintance right? But why do our classmates said that we're couple?"_

"_W-What?"_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

-Syaoran's POV-

What should I say? Should I tell her that she IS my girlfriend? Or tell her that our friends are lying? No, that's impossible. Argh! Why it turns out to be this way?

"Li-san? Do you hear me?"

Gosh, Sakura… she is really close and with that cute face of hers… I…

"U-Uh! Yea, sure!"

"So… why do our classmates say that we're couple?" Her face is so confused.

Fine, I'm also confused! I dunno what should I say!

"W-We are not couple! Silly, we even just met a few days ago. There's no way we're couple!" I tried to hide my sadness by laughing.

Well, I hope that helps…

Which actually NOT!

"But why they say that we're couple?"

Now, I'm running out of ideas… I scratch the back of my neck and twist my mind to think some good reasons.

"Well… It's because… I like you! Yea, I like you and I wanna be your boyfriend so… so I told our classmate that we are-"

*slap*

What I see next is not her face. My left cheek felt hurt as it's like being stung by bees.

Sakura…

She slapped me…

"H-How dare you?" Tears start to form in her eyes, which I really hate to see her like that.

The last thing I wanna do is hurting her, but… I hurt her just now…

I'm such an idiot…

And then, she ran… she ran far away from me with tears flowing down her cheeks. Well, at least it's better that in this way, she'll hate me and I think I'll… marry that 'Sakura'.

No…

Maybe it's better for me to…

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

S***! The school bell rang and I don't feel like coming to class. I walked to the upper floor and decided to sleep there.

-Sakura's POV-

L-Li-san is so mean… He shouldn't do that!

Why wouldn't he just confess to me and ask me to be his girlfriend? Why he should do that dirty thing? I… I…

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" I heard my friend, Tomoyo, calling from outside.

I gather my voice and replied, "I'm coming out!"

I wiped my tears and tried to smile as I walked outside to meet her. But it seems no use. She could figure out that I'm not okay RIGHT AWAY.

"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu?" her face looks very worried.

Should I tell her?

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan… Is… Is it true that Li… umm… Syaoran and me are couple?"

Her face looks confused and surprised at the same time, "Of course! Why did you ask such a silly thing?"

"B-But… he just told you guys right? That I'm his girlfriend…"

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong with you? Both of you are a super, duper, sweet couple! You often laugh and have dates with him! Don't tell me that you forget about that already!"

"A-Ah… of course not…"

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, can you do a favor for me?"

-Normal POV-

Sakura climbed the stairs to the upper floor of school and spotted Syaoran who was lying on the floor. His eyes were closed and his breath was steady. It seemed that he was sleeping.

Sakura sat beside him and studied his face. The way his bangs caressed his eyelids and his eyelashes brushed his cheek. She admitted that he IS handsome.

"… Sakura…" Syaoran murmured her name in his sleep, which made Sakura surprised and closed her mouth as she gasped.

"_Li-san… he… he called me? In his sleep?"_

Sakura felt guilty for slapping him before. He looks very cute and innocent when he's sleeping. And… somehow… she could feel it that he really likes her… Unconsciously, she brushed his bangs away from his forehead, which made him awoke. He slowly sat down and looked at her.

"I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. But why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Syaoran asked in concern although he didn't dare to look at Sakura in her eyes.

"And how about you? Why are you here?" Sakura smiled.

"It's Math now. You should come in class as you're lack in Math."

Sakura tilted her head and faced Syaoran in a very cute way, "How do you know that I'm bad at Math?"

Syaoran felt his face became very hot and he covered his mouth, "I-It's because I'm…"

"… watashi no kareshi, desho?"

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprised as Sakura said that with a smile on her face, "… Y-You…"

Sakura sat across him and looked down in guilty, "I… I'm really sorry for slapping you earlier… and… I realized that I'm the one who is wrong here…"

"Sakura…"

Sakura held Syaoran's hand and looked deep in his eyes, "Please… give me a chance to… to try to remember about you again… about us…"

…

Sakura stood up and said, "I… Forgive me! I shouldn't say those things! Excus-"

Syaoran hugged her from behind and cut her words, "Don't go…"

Sakura slowly began to smile and held Syaoran's hand that circled around her shoulder blade, "You know… I think that… I'll fall in love with you in no time… Zettai…"

Syaoran smiled a bit and whispered in her ears, "Aishiteru…"

Sakura blushed but couldn't help only to smile.

* * *

Okay, it's me! Miharu Tsubaki-chama! X3

Since Sakura-chan had typed for the author notes above, it's my turn to type something here…

So, Gomene for this very short chappie cz I also need to finish my fict about "Zettai Kareshi" (Plz check my fict out! Onegai ne! m(_ _)m )

Saaa, these are some translation for the Japanese words above (gomen for mistranslate):

-Daijoubu: Are you okay?

-Kareshi: boyfriend (watashi no Kareshi, desho my boyfriend, right?)

-Zettai: definitely, absolutely

-Aishiteru: I love you

It's back to me, Sakura Hime TRC again!

So…

First, please wait for the next chapter and I'm sorry if I take a long time to update!

Second, please also take a look at Miharu Tsubaki's fanfic. She mostly makes short stories/songfic and they're good! I've read them!

Third, please read my other stories and tell me what you think!

Fourth, if you have any ideas, please tell me so then I can make another story based on your ideas (don't worry, I'll put the information that you're the owner of the ideas)! But I only write Syaoran x Sakura, both for Tsubasa Chronicle and Cardcaptor Sakura.

Fifth, if you think I make some mistakes (whatever the mistakes are) or you have a better idea, just let me know! Or maybe comments about this chapter. I'll read it!

Finally, thank you for reading this chapter and please REVIEW!

See you later!


End file.
